TRTSS25: Ran, God of War!
by ocramed
Summary: The Norse gods return to Tokyo to resume their mortal lives. Meanwhile, can Ran the Rider, aka Ranma Saotome, reclaim his old life without the hi-jinks, as he prepares for his class reunion at Furinken High School? Special guest: Sailor Moon! DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**TRTSS25: Ran, God of War! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited story.**

**Special note: This story takes place sometime in the near future.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 1**

**

* * *

**

2018 CE: Nerima Ward (Tokyo, Japan).

Years ago, the Norse gods were forced to leave Midgard as a deal to end a siege on their kingdom on Earth. During the past ten years, only a few heroes of Asgard were on Earth to defend it has paladins of Light. Sometimes, this meant leaving the Earth to travel to distant stars in order to fulfill this commitment. With that out of the way, it was time to return home in full, and begin a new life as gods among mortals. Sometimes, this would mean returning to one's OLD life…

Yuka and her friend Sayuri were walking down the neighborhood of Nerima Ward, taking in the sights of their old haunts.

"I miss Akane," Yuka said with a sigh. "Had she not have gotten married, we all would have been attending the same college."

"Tell me about it," Sayuri said. "She and her sisters disappeared eight years ago without a trace."

"Really?"

"Really."

"What happened to their house?"

"It was put into trust by the Rantsu Foundation," Yuka said. "No one has been living there since then."

"Yeah," Yuka said with a sigh. "The only good thing about them disappearing is that the Kuno siblings disappeared as well."

"Really?"

"Really, although I doubt Principle Kuno noticed."

Pause.

"You don't think Ranma Saotome had gotten Akane and them killed or something?" Yuka asked.

"I hope not, although, with what was going on, I wouldn't be surprised," Sayuri said, as she bumped into her friend.

BUMP!

"Hey!"

"Sorry," Yuka said, as she points to a familiar shop. "Sayuri, take a look."

Sayuri looked at where Yuka was pointing…

"'Ucchan's' is opening?" Sayuri asked.

"Apparently so," Yuka said, as she and Sayuri walk over to the shop. As they make their approach, they could hear someone speaking in a foreign language.

"It doesn't sound like Ukyo," Sayuri said.

"New owners?" Yuka offered.

Inside the shop, Sifdis, the Norse goddess of beauty and "okonomiyaki", was trying to get her old shop up and running. Unfortunately, she needed to get money from Lokidis the Trickster in order to make sure that the accounts were solvent.

"[Lokidis, I did that account cleared, so I can go ahead and purchase a new stove]," Sifdis said in Norse, as she sat on her seat in the back of the shop, which served as her office. She hated the fact that the Trickster, among other functions, handles Asgard's treasury. She has complained about this to the All-Mother, but it has pointed out that Asgard's wealth, under Lokidis stewardship, has grown considerably. So that was that…

"[Sifdis, you know the rules of the treasury]," Lokisdis said, as she spoke through a magic mirror that hung on the far wall. "[Just because you are family, that doesn't mean you can get a loan at a discount]."

"[But-]"

"[However, I will make an exception, since this will please our husband and co-wife]."

"[Okay, what's the catch]?"

"[You'll know soon enough. But, you'll get your money]."

"[Gee, thanks]!"

"[Until then, buh-bye]," Lokidis said, as she fades from view.

"Ay," Sifdis said, as she breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure if trying to reclaim her old life will be worth it or not…

"At least I won't be alone in this…adventure-"

"Hello?" said a voice from the front.

"Hmmm?" Sifdis said, as she stood up. She wondered if an industry inspector was paying her a visit. She had gotten a notice from them requiring her to have new kitchen equipment soon…

"Coming!" Sifdis said, as she looked at herself in the mirror. It was decided that the Norse will have the option to assume mortal guises, should they choose to.

"Well, time to get into character," Sifdis said, as her body gets slightly smaller and more Asian than Nordic…

"There," Ukyo Kuonji said, as she inspected her mortal guise. She was still attractive, and practically has not aged a day since merging with the original Sif. Technically, Ukyo was in her late twenties, and, as far as the world was concerned, she wasn't married.

"Showtime," Ukyo said, as she steps out of the back office…

Yuka and Sayuri were chatting amongst themselves, looking at the old photographs that hung on the wall of the shop, when they see a familiar face…

"Ukyo?" Yuka said in surprise.

"Hi!" Ukyo replied with a smile pleasantly. "It's been a long time."

"It has…"

"Where is Akane?" Sayuri asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Sorry about that," Yuka said with a hint of embarrassment. "Akane and Sayuri were close, and then she disappeared…"

"Oh, okay," Ukyo said. "Well, um, Akane should be back in town tonight, I believe. In fact, her older sister Kasumi and Ranma's mother should be cleaning up the Tendo residence."

"Oh, thank goodness…"

"But where has she been?" Sayuri asked.

"Well, actually, she joined the UN Spacy a while back, and has been 'off-world' for a while."

"Whoa…"

"See?" Yuka said, as she gently chided. "Akane has been doing what she loves to do: play the role of protector."

"Yeah, but usually in those 'Wuxia' type films…"

"So, she's still married to Ranma?" Yuka asked.

"Yep," Ukyo said.

"Huh," Sayuri said. "I'm surprised that such a marriage between him and Akane have lasted THIS long."

"Um, they have a rather…unconventional marriage, that's for," Ukyo said, as she blushed furiously. "VERY unconventional…"

Meanwhile, back in the golden realm of the Norse gods…

Ran the Rider, god of war, was standing in a circle surrounded by frost giants. His eyes were closed, as the giants, of varying heights, began their attack.

"Yarrrrrrrgh!" said the first giant, as he swung his war mace.

Immediately, Ran ducks, and delivers a flying uppercut that knocks the giant off his feet.

BLAM!

Ran then whips around and uses a spin kick that brings down another giant.

BAM!

Kicking the air to give his body some lift, Ran flies straight unto the face of another giant.

BAM!

Just as Ran was about to recover, yet another giant manages to grab a hold of Ran.

"Gotcha!" the giant said, before slamming Ran into the ground.

BAM!

Ran attempts to get up, only to have the giant that threw him into the ground stomp on him.

BOOM!

The giant growls approvingly, until he realized that he was pushed off his feet.

BAM!

Ran brushes dust off his clothes before taking off at a high rate up speed.

FWOOSH!

"You're done, Ymir," Ran said, as he leaps into the air. He then dives bomb straight down, tucks his legs towards his chest before he slams his feet on Ymir's massive chest.

THA-BOOM!

The ground shook, as a shock wave enveloped the immediate area. For a long time, all was still…

Just then, a virtual window pops up.

BLOOP!

"Ran, sorry to disturb you, but do you have a moment?" asked Thiafildis, the Norse messenger goddess. Thiafildis was the Norse guise of Ami Mizuno, otherwise known as "Sailor Mercury"…

"Uh, sure," Ran said, as he hopped off Ymir. He then turns to his sparring partner.

"Same time, next week?"

"Sure," Ymir said, as he helped himself up. Ymir was the chief of the Frost giants. Like all Norse, Ymir was reborn after the last cycle of Ragnorak, this time as an American biker. In fact, many of the Frost giants were reborn as motorcycle bikers…

"Only you can give us the fight we crave without the need to shed blood. But next time…watch out."

"I'll be ready," Ran said. He then turns back towards Thiafildis.

"What's up?"

"We…have a slight problem on the relationship front."

"Again?"

Back at the Great Hall, Poli, the Queen of Praxis, and Thordis, the All-Mother of the Norse, are having a "contest of wills", as they eyed each other…

"As per the treaty, I and my sister warrior maidens are entitled to a conjugal visit with your husband, Prince Ran," Poli said. The Amazons, like that on Earth and a few other worlds, were tall, warrior women with a proud heritage. These Amazons had sided with the UN Spacy's Robotech Expeditionary Force (REF), in an effort to defeat the rampaging crab/snail/mollusk aliens known as the Invid, even though the original intention was to negotiate a peace treaty with another alien power…

"And I shall have it."

The lone blue eye of the All-Mother was sparkled with fury.

"How dare you tell the monarch of this realm what to do?" Thordis said, as her single, left eye crackled with power. "Be mindful of your next word, queen of Praxis. We were allies against the Invid, but my tolerance for foolish is short-"

"Hey," Ran said, as he enters the throne room. "You rang, beloved?"

"Prince Ran," Poli said with a smile, as she nods, along with her entourage.

"Queen Poli," Ran said with a slight nod. He then turns towards his wife, Queen Serena Thordis, the All-Mother of the Norse.

"Babe, what's up?"

"Queen Poli is under the impression that you are to be her suitor, along with the rest of the Amazons of Praxis," Thordis said. "What is the truth in this matter?"

"I didn't agree to anything, beloved," Ran said, as he frowns.

"My Lord, did you not agree to do whatever it takes to secure an alliance against the Invid?" Poli asked.

"Um, yes…"

"Well, I seek a boon that will include you siring the next generation of my people."

"What?" Ran yelled. "That…well, I'm sure that is a misunderstanding…"

Thordis sighs. She suspected that Ran wasn't thinking things through when he secured the alliance with Praxis.

"At this point, I must insist on this stipulation," Poli said. "And not just for sexual gratification. Many of our sisters have died fighting alongside the REF. We earned that right to make sure that not only our race survives, but that it becomes stronger."

For a moment, Thordis rubs her chin. The Praxians did take heavy losses during the war, especially in battles that were key in turning the tide against the Invid. Still, the fact that Poli did not negotiate a proper agreement with her or her representatives was an insult to her as a woman and as monarch. And so, the All-Mother decided to do something about it, as she settled this matter…

"I will agree to your request, but only on two conditions," Thordis said.

"Name them," Poli said.

"One, Ran will be permitted to sire only ten percent of your population. What represents that population is your affair."

"Very well…"

"I will sire your heir."

"WHAT?"

"Huh?" Ran said.

"This will insure an alliance between our two peoples. Secondly, my permission to allow Ran to be a stud was not made beforehand. Had you done so, I would not have mind this. But, I do now…"

Pause.

"These terms are not subject to negotiations."

"Is this…possible?" Poli asked.

"I know the technique 'inujutsu', a method that can allow me to…sire a child. I will teach this to you, so that your people will have a means to never worry about having no males."

"Yes, I see," Poli said with an understanding nod. "With the loss of some many of our warriors, coupled with a lack of men, anything that can help to replenish our numbers will be a good thing. Praise Haydon!"

"Praise Haydon!" said the Amazons of Praxis.

"Then it is settled," Thordis said. "Your boon has been granted."

"Thank you, Queen Thordis," Poli said with a bow. She then rises to a full standing position.

"Excuse us, while we prepare…"

And with that, Poli and her entourage leave the throne room.

"Well, that's that," Thordis said, as she turns towards her husband. "My Prince."

"My Queen," Ran said. "Don't I got a say in the matter?"

"You said far too much without thinking," Thordis said, as she rose to her feet. She then glides down to her husband, towering him slightly.

"And that's what makes you the cutest thing," Thordis said, as she kissed Ran. "But please, don't get into agreements that entail you being a stud without letting me know."

"In my defense, I did not know."

"I know, but then again, you're not exactly the god of wisdom."

"Humph."

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Next Time: Ran (Ranma) and Brunhilde (Akane) return to Nerima. Unfortunately, so does the Night elves Alflyse (Shampoo) and Malekith (Mousse), who are after Ran for totally different reasons. See you then…**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRTSS25: Ran, God of War! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited story.**

**Special note: This story takes place sometime in the near future.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 2**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile…

"Hee-yah!" Brunhilde said, as she ran her spear ran through the practice dummy.

SPLUNCH!

"Whew," Brunhilde said, as she looked at her handiwork. She was testing out her new spears that she had just received from the Royal Blacksmith. The metal tips were made from Adamantine, a more practical alloy than Promethium, since Adamantine was easy to reproduce.

Brunhilde then goes over to pull the spear from the dummy.

FWACK!

"Hmmm," Brunhilde said, as she looked at her handiwork. Brunhilde was the Norse guise of Akane Tendo, a recently discharged soldier of the UN Spacy. Brunhilde was not opposed to be either an active 'superhero', nor was she opposed to the idea of continuing her career as a soldier within the global military organization. Brunhilde wanted time to be just herself as Akane, fearing that the more she was Brunhilde, the less likely that 'Akane Tendo' would be real to her. That is why she petitioned her co-wife, the All-Mother Thordis, to allow her to go back to her mortal life as a resident of Nerima Ward, back home in Tokyo, Japan. She thought that it was unfair that she couldn't be Akane whenever she was on Midgard, and yet be allowed to be Akane while in space.

"Honestly, I think Thordis wants to keep Prince Ran to himself," Brunhilde said with a sigh…

"Really, little sister," said Lokidis, as she steps unto the practice courtyard. "Must you speak ill of the All-Mother?"

"Lokidis!" Brunhilde said with a startled expression. "How long have thou stood by in silence?"

"A while now," Lokidis said. Lokidis was, in fact, the Norse guise of Nabiki Tendo, Brunhilde's older sister. Her jet-black hair fell down to the small of her back, as she carried her fur, fox cloak. She was the resident magus, financier and information gatherer, a role that gave even the All-Mother pause. Lokidis, in spite of her reputation, believed in promoting the general welfare of her people, and was fiercely protective of her family. Still, the Trickster was not above blackmail and manipulation when it comes to improving her station, or getting what she wanted…

"What do you want?" Brunhilde asked, as she gathered her gear.

"Two things: one, Freya is already at home with Ran's mortal mother, where she is preparing your house, and, two, Alflyse and Hild heard about your plans to go domestic."

"Oh, just great!" Brunhilde grumbled. "Bad enough that I have to deal with Sifdis as rivals to Ran's heart."

"Then it's a good thing you weren't in court attendance," Lokidis said, as she turns to leave…

"Wait!" Brunhilde said, as she rushes up to her sister. "What happened?"

"Why should I tell you anything?"

"Well…you brought it up, you know!"

"No, I finished my conversation with you, sister."

"Fine, I owe you a favor," Brunhilde groused. "What happened?"

"Well…"

A few minutes later, while Ran was in deep philosophical discussion with his comrades, the Warriors Three at a local pub…

"DONE!" Ran said, as he slams his mug of ale unto the counter.

"Well, done, old friend," said a mountain of a god named Volstagg, as he patted his friend's back. "Surely, you rival my voracious appetite."

"I'm surprised that the prince hasn't grown to match your girth," said lover of maidens Frandal, who blond locks of hair and goatee can swoon even hardened harpies…

"So, when are you to leave our fair realm, Ran?" Hogun the Hun asked. He still carried the pride of his ancient people by wearing their garb, even as he has become a Norse.

"Soon," Ran said. "That's why I wanted to have my fun before returning to Midgard."

"By why as 'Ranma Saotome'?" Frandal asked. "Why not represent the glory of Asgard?"

"Two reasons: one, I am proud of who I am equally, either as Ran or as Ranma, and, two, Brunhilde insists on having mortal guises."

"And speaking of which, how is she taking the news of the All-Mother's commandment for you to play 'stud' to the Amazons of Praxis?" Volstagg asked.

"I'm trying to approach that very diplomatically-"

Suddenly, a furious maiden on a winged stallion burst into the tavern.

BLAM!

"RAAAAAANNNNNN!" Brunhilde yelled, as she carried the Rune incarnation of "Mallet-sama" in hand.

"I believe Brunhilde knows," Frandal said.

"And believe the back entrance is opposite of the front entrance," Ran said. He can face the Midgard Serpent himself, but cannot face the scorn of a Valkyrie goddess such as Brunhilde herself.

"See you three…later."

And with that, Ran did the only sensible thing he could do: run away.

ZIP!

"Come back here, and take your punishment!" Brunhilde said, as she began to chase her wayward husband down…

"Ah, I'll miss that," Hogun said, as he drank his ale…

Meanwhile, in the land o the Dark Elves…

"Tis funny how the great Ran run away from such an unfeminine creature," Alflyse said, as she observed HER husband's activities while being attended to by handmaidens in her bed chambers. As per a peace treaty, the Dark Queen Elf of the Eastern Spires, called "Svartalfheim", can have conjugal visits with the consort of the All-Mother. Like all Dark Elves, Alflyse was of a dusky-blue nature possessing pointy ears…

"Ay-ya, Alflyse loves Ran," the elf queen said with a contented sigh. "Alfyse will follow Ran back to Nerima, and prove that Alflyse is better than 'kitchen-destroyer'…"

Alflyse sits up, and beckons a servant.

"Have my things prepared for the trip to Midgard," Alflyse said. "Your Queen wants to make sure that 'Cat Café' is ready for business. And prepare a spell to hide the true guises of yourself and our entourage."

"As you wish," said the servant, as he bowed his head. "Shall I inform Lord Malekith of your impending trip?"

"Pha! Like HE needs to know anything that Alflyse desires."

"Need I remind you that with you away, he has the right to claim your throne?"

"Good point. Give him the following message…

Meanwhile, in Malekith the Sorcerer's lair…

"Alflyse," Malekith said with a longing sigh, as he looks at a painting of his beloved. "Though I hate you for putting me in a subservient role amongst out people, I love you more than the sacred fruit of Yggsdrasil Tree…"

Just then, Malekith's servant, Firmah the Lame, Malekith's vizier, shuffles to his lord.

"Lord Malekith, we have received word from Queen Alflyse that she seeks an audience," Firmah said.

"Finally," Malekith said with pride. "She has gotten rid of that cursed Ran, and sees ME as worthy of her affection."

Malekith straightens his jerkin.

"I'm off!" Malekith said, as he walks out of the room…and into a closet.

KRISSSH!

"Who turned out the lights?" Malekith said.

"My Lord, you must wear your spectacles," Firmah said. "Remember when you miscast the spell to get rid of Prince Ran the last time you and he engaged in battle?"

"A small…annoyance," Malekith said, as he puts on the spectacles. "Damn these cursed eyes!"

Firmah merely shakes his head in disbelief…

Meanwhile, back in Great Hall…

"Ouch!" Ran said, as he sat on his shared bed with the All-Mother, as she applied salved on the bump.

"Oh, stop being a baby," Thordis said, as she applied the ointment. "You actually got off lucky."

"Well, I don't FEEL lucky," Ran said. "I tried to explain to Brunhilde that it wasn't my fault."

"I'm sure she knows, Ran," Thordis said, as she places a bandaid on her husband's head. "There."

"Not bad," Ran said, as he felt his bandage.

"What do you mean…not bad?" Thordis said. "I AM skilled in the healing arts, you know."

"Better than your cooking, that's for sure."

There was giggle coming from one of Thordis' handmaidens, which warranted a stern look from the All-Mother.

"My apologies, All-Mother," the handmaiden said, as she bowed her head low.

"I will not need these, thank you," Thordis said, as she hands the tray filled with medicine, gauzes, a washbasin and other things. "Now, leave, and do NOT disturb us."

"Yes, All-Mother," the handmaiden said, as she bowed before leaving Thordis' bedroom chambers. Once she was gone, Thordis turns towards Ran.

"Ran, are you comfortable with the arrangements I have made for you?" Thordis asked, as she laid on her blanket and pillow. She was wearing a simple gown, which she wore when she was in her personal chambers…

"They'r fine, I guess," Ran said, as he took off his boots. "I'm just surprised that you were the one who suggested that I will be Brunhilde's one and only."

"I have granted her boon for her valor during the war against the Invid," Thordis said. "For one Lunar Year, you will be the focus of Akane Tendo, as far as the Aesir and the Vanir goes."

"You do know that this won't stop anyone from interfering in what Brunhilde and I want to do, right?"

"But, I'm sure you will be able to handle things," Thordis said, as she moves in to kiss Ran, which was accepted tenderly…

"After this afternoon we won't be together for the next thirteen months," Ran said.

"Then, let's make this 'delight' last an eternity," Thordis said with a grin.

"Well, I might need some incentive…"

Thordis removes her frock to reveal her glorious body to Ran…

"What do you think, dear?"

"Man," Ran said. "Check out those abs…"

"Ran, you KNOW how self-conscious about my body," Thordis said with annoyance. "I mean, there are…softer maidens out there."

"Babe, you're my woman because you can keep up with me battle," Ran said. "Sure, you're on the muscular side, but you got the curves to make you sexy."

Pause.

"And you are one sexy goddess."

"Awwww," Thordis said, as she hugged Ran. "You say the nicest things…"

"No more talking," Ran said, as he pulled of his shirt. "Now, let me show you my latest technique in the 'marital arts'…"

Meanwhile...

"Damn that Ran!" Heimdall said, as he continued to guard Bifrost, the legendary "Rainbow Bridge" of Asgard.

"What is the matter, noble guardian?" Lokidis said, as she appeared.

"Where can I start?" the mighty Heimdall said. "Ran gets to return to Earth unopposed, while I am stuck here, albeit for a noble cause, to guard the gates to Asgard."

"Perhaps I can be of help?" Lokidis said with a wiry grin.

Heimdall give Lokidis a wary eye…

"What do you want, Trickster?" Heimdall asked.

"I want to offer you a way to return to Midgard without being forced to abandon your duties."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Not all souls managed to survive the last cycle of Ragnorak," Lokidis said. "It will be a simple matter for me to find one, retrieve it and resurrect our fallen comrade."

"So, why come to me with this…plan? Why not go to the All-Mother for assistance?"

"The plan is sound, but the well of souls, located within the root of Yggdrasil."

"You're talking about disturbing the Midgard Serpent in the process of this misadventure."

"Precisely. Yes, I could seek the request of the All-Mother to embark on this dangerous mission, but she is, at the moment, busy doing…things with the prince."

"Hmmm," Heimdall said.

"You have the far sight," Lokidis said, with a wiry smile. "If you doubt my words, you can take a look."

"Fine, we shall see the truth of the matter," Heimdall said, as his eyes glowed…

Lokidis smiled sweetly. Manipulating the Gatekeeper was far too easy…

'Nothing, nothing, nothing,' Heimdall thought. 'Where the devil is that clown-?'

Suddenly, in his line of sight, Heimdall sees exactly what Ran was doing…with the All-Mother.

"Augggh!" Heimdall said, as he turns away. "Alright, alright!"

"Are you in?" Lokidis asked.

"I'm in. What do you want in return?"

"For now, a harmless favor. But you will need to redirect Bifrost to the root of Yggsdrasil."

"So be it." Heimdall said. "But I can't leave my station, just yet."

"That's okay. I'll have my son Fenrir guard Bifrost while we retrieve your replacement."

"Are you sure about that? Your son is a giant wolf that has a propensity in, well, eating people."

"Eh," Lokidis said with a shrug. "I can just imagine Lord Ran enjoying himself at your expense-"

"Fine," Heimdall groused. "I'm IN."

"Very well," Lokidis said, as she places her fingers against her lips to whistle…

"Tweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Suddenly, a giant wolf appeared.

THOOM!

"Yes, Mother?" Fenrir asked with a low growl.

"Son, I want you to guard Bifrost for a little while," Lokidis said, as she rubbed the back of her son's right ear. "I will be visiting your brother."

"Wait, who is your…other son?"

"Why, Jormungand, whom you know as the Midgard Serpent," Lokidis said.

"Then…why do you need my help on this trip?"

"Because my son is charged by the All-Mother to protect the Well of Souls, so not even I can persuade him to look the other way. Only through ritual combat will he permit access. YOU, my friend, will be my proxy. After all, I can't fight my own child, you know."

"…"

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRTSS25: Ran, God of War! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited story.**

**Special note: This story takes place sometime in the near future.**

**Author's Note: 1000-plus word edition!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 3**

**

* * *

**

Sometime later, in Nerima, the Norse goddess beauty and nature is putting the final touches of her presentation.

"Wonderful!" Freyja said, as she surveyed the scene. She was having her animal friends help her set up the homecoming sign above the stairs in the foyer, so that when Ran and Brunhilde steps through the front door, the sign would be the first to be seen. She then turns towards a bird his flock.

"Thank you, Mister Sparrow," Freyja said, as she smiled gently.

"Mister Sparrow" tweets its response musically, before he and his flock began to fly about the room.

Meanwhile, Freyja opens the front door, in order to let the flock out of the house. Unfortunately, Mrs. Saotome had just arrived at the front step, carrying groceries, when this was done.

Needless to say, Mrs. Saotome was startled.

"Ah!" Mrs. Saotome yelped, as she ducked while a flock of sparrows left the house through the front door.

Concerned for Mrs. Saotome sanity, Freyja quickly shifted into her mortal guise…

"Are you okay, auntie?" Kasumi Ono said, as she helped Ranma's mother up to her feet.

"I am fine, thank you," Mrs. Saotome said. "What was that?"

"Oh, Mister Sparrow and his friends were here helping me out today," Kasumi said, as she smiled pleasantly.

"I see. Well, I have the groceries for tonight's dinner."

"Oh, you didn't have to go out of your way to do that, auntie," Kasumi said, as she took one of the grocery bags from Mrs. Saotome's possession.

"No, I insist," Mrs. Saotome said. "With my son returning from his duty assignment with Akane, I want to do something special."

Pause.

"There's not much to do these days, I'm afraid," Mrs. Saotome said with a sigh. "Ever since your father and my husband disappeared with their master, I've been…lonely."

Pause.

"Maybe I should be living with my father in Okayama, since he needs the company…and since I am useless."

"Oh, don't say that," Kasumi chided gently. "You are never useless."

"Well, thank you for your praise. Maybe my Genma will re-enter my life someday, but it still hurts in a small way."

"Auntie, perhaps you can…take on a boyfriend?"

"Kasumi!" Mrs. Saotome said. "What you suggest seems so…improper."

"I know, but you should live out your life," Kasumi said. "I wasted a lot of time before I married Tofu-kun, and it pains me to see you suffer from loneliness."

"I see. Well, thank you for your kindness. Perhaps I should get a hobby?"

"Perhaps. In the meantime, let's get dinner ready."

"Let's…"

Meanwhile, in another place and time, a rainbow touches the ground carrying Heimdall and Lokidis.

THUNK!

"We are here," Heimdall said, as he and Lokidis deposit themselves unto the ground. Nine Realms of Yggsdrasil exists on different dimensional planes. However, it is here, in a valley where bygones reign supreme. The modern incarnation of Yggsdrasil was that of a computer network system, administered by the Norn sisters and others. However, the Well of Souls can be accessed by way of the older incarnation of the sacred tree…

"Right there is the World Tree," Lokidis said, as she points to a giant tree that seemingly goes on forever.

"A beautiful sight indeed," Heimdall said, as he careens his neck to scan the horizon and the immediate area. "But I don't see your son Jormungand is-"

"BOO," said a huge serpent from behind.

"Gah!" Heimdall said with a jump.

"Aw, my son," Lokidis smiled pleasantly. "How have you been?"

"Bored, as always," Jormungand replied. "Playing 'watchdog' for the All-Mother is not exactly how I picture myself."

"That is why I brought you a playmate," Lokidis said, as she motions towards Heimdall.

"Now, wait a minute-!"

"Good," Jormungand said, as he sprang, initiating combat between himself and the Guardian of Asgard.

FWOOSH!

The Midgard Serpent tackles Heimdall who places his hands on the serpent's massive maw…

Meanwhile, Lokidis sees this and smirks.

"Now, to collect some souls," Lokidis said, as she ignores the fight that was taking place behind her…

Meanwhile, Heimdall had more pressing concerns.

"Errrrrg!" Heimdall growled, as he pushed towards the side of a mountain.

"It looks like you are going to lose, guardian of Asgard," the Midgard Serpent said, as he pushed Heimdall into the mountain.

THOOM!

"Heh," Jormungand said with a smirk, as he pulls back. However, instead of seeing a flatten Heimdall, he saw a hole.

"Where is he-?"

THOOM!

Heimdall emerges from the ground, using the martial arts developed by miners, including the following…

"I'm not going to lose my chance to get back to Midgard," Heimdall said, as his aura glowed green. He then raised his battle axe, and slams it into the ground.

THOOM!

The ground splits, as a shockwave spreads across the valley. The force was so powerful, that the Midgard Serpent was knocked off its next attack stance.

"Hey-!" Jormungund yelled, just as Heimdall leaps up in the air.

"Since this is just a 'sparring' session, I won't use my axe," Heimdall said. "But I do plan on winning…"

With that, the guardian of Asgard delivers a solid punch to the serpent's massive head.

"BREAKING POINT PUNCH!"

CRAAAAK-A-THOOM!

As the dust begins to settle, Heimdall emerges victorious.

"Top THAT, RAN!" Heimdall chortled.

"Actually, he did, using the 'Dragon Rising Ascension' to deliver the blow," Lokidis said, as she carried her 'magic bag' on her shoulder.

"Hrm," Heimdall said, as he rubbed his hand, the same one he had used to deliver his blow.

"So, do you two feel-?"

"Mother!" Jormungund whined. "Heimdall hit me too hard."

"You were attacking me!" Heimdall replied.

"Yes, because I wanted to spar with you. But NOOO! You have to be rough about it."

"Really, Heimdall," Lokidis said. "I wanted you to fight my son, not kill him."

"But, but…"

"Anyway, I have what I need," said the Trickster.

"So, you're still going to help me, right?"

"Of course I will, watchman," Lokidis said. "Just remember that you owe me…a favor."

"Whatever. Let's just get out here."

"After you," Lokidis said. She then turned to her son.

"Here," the sorceress said, as she conjured a portal that let in a herd of cattle into realm.

"MOOO-!" said one of the cows. It wondered why it was in another place…

"Enjoy," the sorceress said, as she followed Heimdall back to the sacred realm.

"Thanks, Mother!" the Midgard Serpent said, as he licked his lips.

"Ugh," Heimdall said, thinking about the fate of that herd. He then turns towards Lokidis.

"Was than necessary for me to know your son's eating habits?"

"We're Norse, guardian. Why should the slaughter of cattle bother the likes of us?"

"Good point…"

Meanwhile…

After years being away, Ran and Brunhilde return to Midgard, as Bifrost deposits the couple. The more recent incarnation of the rainbow bridge is akin to a highway system, which is why they only saw Fenrir, and not Heimdall or Lokidis.

"Whoa, there, V-chan," Brunhilde said, as she steady her Pegasus (named "Victory"). Ran had one hand around his wife's waist, while lugging a huge sack with his other hand.

"Well, we're here," Ran said, as he scoured the area. They appeared to be in the empty lot behind the Tendo Training Hall…

Suddenly, the ground rumbles, as it opens up.

"Steady, girl!" Brunhilde said, as she prepared to unsheathe her sword.

Just then, a dark presence rises from the ground…

"YOU!" Brunhilde yelled. "I just knew that, sooner or later, you'd show up!"

"Hey, Hild," Ran said.

"Hello, Prince Ran," Hild said, as she flicks her hair. "I'm glad that the rumors of your return to Midgard were true."

"All you did was get information from Lokidis!"

"Perhaps. The bottom line is that since the prince is here, then I shall as well…"

Hild's form shivered, as the lord of the Norse underworld changes forms…

"Ah, much better," Kodachi Kuno said. "It's been a while since I have been…mortal."

"Well, whatever. You better stay away from Ran!"

"Or what?" Kodachi's eyes glowed red, as her demon minions appeared behind her. "There is only one of you, you know."

"And then, there's me," Ran said, as his battle aura glowed. "You know the rules."

"Of course, my prince," Kodachi replied, as her demon minions faded from view. "I will…behave myself."

"Humph!" Brunhilde said with indignation.

"Well, time to go to my human home," Kodachi said with a pleasant smile. "Be seeing you. HOHOHOHOHOHOHO-!"

With a single leap, Kodachi was gone, leaving a hail of black rose petals in her wake…

"What a kook," Ran said. "But a lovely kook she is…"

"Ran, stop," Brunhilde said. "You are supposed to be with ME."

"I am, I am!" Ran said reflexively. "But I can look, you know."

"Humph!"

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**TRTSS25: Ran, God of War! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited story.**

**Special note: This story takes place sometime in the near future.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 4**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, an older, teenage girl (19 years of age) is sitting down at the breakfast table with her step-mother.

"I want revenge against those that killed my mother, Step-Mother!" the girl whined.

Thordis sighed, while she continues to listen to his daughter Diana's complaints. Ever since the fall of Paradise Island, orchestrated by the mysterious "Naked Guy", she and her husband Ran, had brought it upon themselves to prepare their daughter for the day when she can avenge the deaths of her mother Hippolyta, and the scattering of the Amazons of Paradise Island. To that end, Diana was trained in the ways of the Musabetsu Kakuto-ryu, even so far as learning the so-called "Saotome Forbidden Arts", as well as the warrior skill set of the Norse, including that of the Valkyrior. Furthermore, it was Hippolyta's wishes that her baby girl would be raised by her father, but as a mortal. That way, she could develop a level of sophistication that could allow the Amazon Princess to survive. To that end, Diana grew up as an American who attended Colorado Springs High School (Colorado, United States), while spending summer vacations in Japan. This is while her parents Ran and Thordis poised as the mortals Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino, respectively. Still, in spite of this, neither Ran nor Thordis felt that Diana was ready to take on the Naked Man. Ultimately, Thordis left the final decision as to how to facilitate Diana's wishes…

"Diana, you think you're ready to deal with the 'Naked Man'?" Thordis said, as she looked at her step-daughter with a stern eye. Being a goddess, especially one who knows Time, enabled her to know that the timeline was mucked up somehow. Thordis remembered Diana not as the rambunctious young woman, but as the regal peacemaker who saw violence as a last resort to her mission as an ambassador of peace. With Paradise Island outside of the normal constraints of Time and Space, anyone can use the island to travel to different times and places, and even to different dimensions. Somehow, this "Naked Man" caused Diana to not only leave her home early on, but also to arrive later in the timeline. Thus, everything that happened in the original timeline occurred, but Diana's personal history was splintered significantly. Now, there were TWO Diana(s) running around, with the older one missing, thanks to the Naked Man. And who was this guy who wanted to destroy the Amazons anyway? Technically, Thordis and Ran were Amazons, having been adopted into the Amazon Nation years ago, so the Naked Man should have showed up on their radar, especially when pursuing the younger Diana…

In the meantime, Thordis had to reign in her step-daughter's enthusiasm for bloodletting.

"Step-Mother, I am a warrior," Diana said defiantly. "I am of royal blood as well. I cannot be treated like a helpless child, when Mother's killer and his minions are out there attacking my people with impunity."

Pause.

"PLEASE, Step-Mother. Let me earn the right to lead my people back to their former glory. Otherwise, my title and birthright will mean NOTHING."

Thordis sighs, as she sets down her toast.

"Fine, I'll talk to your Father."

"But, Step-Mother-"

Suddenly, a doorbell was rung.

"Look, I'll support you, but your father has final say on this matter, okay?" Thordis said, as she gets up from the breakfast table. "In the meantime, just finish your breakfast so that you won't be late for school."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Thordis goes to the front door of her home, as the doorbell sounds off again.

"I'm coming!" Thordis said, as she hurriedly opens the door, as she assumes her Usagi Tsukino guise. As Usagi, she is shorter and thinner, but still curvy and athletic.

Usagi opens the door, and sees a delivery man from one of the major services company.

"Package for Diana Saotome?" asked the delivery man, as he held the package in hand.

"She's here," Usagi said. "I can sign for it."

"Of course," the delivery man said, as he suddenly pulls out a 'silencer', and discharges the weapon into Usagi's stomach.

"Now, to get the little witch," the delivery guy said, before he realized that Usagi was still standing.

"Well, I'm waiting to sign for the package," Usagi said mockingly.

"But I shot you with Premium laced with Lunarium tipped rounds!" the delivery man said in disbelief.

"Yeah, that could work, if you were faster than a speeding bullet, like me for instance," Usagi said, as she holds the bullets between her fingers. "Let me guess: you work for the Naked Man, eh?"

"We have a hot one!" the delivery man yelled into his wrist communicator, as he ran back. He delivery truck opens up, spilling out armored-suited soldiers and a high-powered rail gun system.

"This is going to be a problem," Usagi said, as the men and equipment moved into position. She then turns her head towards the inside of the house.

"Diana, call your father. We have company…"

Meanwhile, back in Japan, Ran was having difficulties of his own.

"Look, Old Man, you got to stop running around stealing panties," Ran said, as he talked to a chained Bor, the grandfather of Thordis. Bor was not only chained up inside a rune circle, but he was also surrounded by a contingent of Thordis' Berserkers. Berserkers were warriors—the equivalent to Earth's super-soldiers—dedicated to eliminating the enemies without mercy. Half the Berserkers fell, while trying to capture Bor.

"We have to adapt to this mortal world as mortals. Okay?"

"Ran, my boy, you need to have compassion for an old warrior such as myself," Bor said with a sigh. Unlike his mortal guise, the demented Happosai Saotome, the founder of the Musabetsu Kakuto-ryu, Bor was a red-bearded, mountain of a man who still could kick the rears of his fellow Norse gods…

"I tamed chaos, when the world was young, you know."

"I KNOW that, but you caution in the future. I don't want Brunhilde to get on MY case because of your perverted indulgences-"

"Lord Ran," said a warrior, as he knelt before the Prince of Asgard. "Your daughter, Princess Diana, wanted me to convey you a message concerning an attack on her and the queen."

"Oh?" Ran said with concern.

"Shall I assemble our warriors?"

"No, I'll take care of things," Ran said, as he prepared to teleport to his wife and daughter's location. "In the meantime, keep an eye on Lord Bor."

"Sire, Lord Bor is gone," said one of the Berserkers, as he points to a pile of chains. "The news of the attack on the royal family distracted us."

"Damn it," Ran said, as rubbed his forehead. "Okay, go find Lord Bor, and don't let him out of your sight, okay?"

"Yes, Prince Ran," the Berserker said, as he snapped to a salute.

"Meantime, I got a family to protect," Ran said, as he stepped "sideways", and disappears from view.

Meanwhile, Diana and Thordis, having shed her mortal guise, were fighting against the armored guys, after Thordis took out the rail gun. Unfortunately, the house was destroyed in the process.

"You destroyed my HOUSE!" Thordis said, as she smashed one armored foe with the Mjolnir, her mystic hammer.

"Arrrgh!" said the foe, as he fell down.

Meanwhile, Diana used classic fighting techniques to flip one armored foe, before stomping that same foe a half a foot into the pavement.

Suddenly, one armored foe throws a sonic grenade into the midst. It explodes, creating an intense whining sound that distracts and nearly paralyzes the fighting duo.

"Ahhhhh!" Diana and Thordis said, as they instinctively covered their ears. This allows the other combatants to both bind the females into harness made from Adamantium, and subdue them.

"Now, we can do this properly," said the delivery man, as he cocks his silencer. "My original target was the girl, but taking you down will be a plus."

"You'll never get away with this!" Diana said defiantly. "The Amazon Nation will endure!"

"Yeah, yeah, right," the delivery man said, as he looks at Thordis. "And don't bother trying to do anything fancy. That sonic grenade did a number to your senses and concentration."

Thordis tried to use her vision powers (like her "Moon Beams", for example) to gain the advantage, but her focus was off somehow.

"Say goodnight, sweet cheeks," the delivery man said, as he prepares to pull the trigger…

Suddenly, Ran grabs the delivery man from behind, and slams him into the ground on the back.

"Oof!"

"Ran!" Thordis said with glee.

"Father!" Diana said with glee.

Going to work, Ran charges his fists, the equivalent of the Lightning Blade Technique (i.e. the Chidori), to shatter the armor of the remaining assailants in rapid succession. Afterwards, he picks up the delivery man by the collar.

"Talk," Ran said.

"I rather not," the delivery man sneered, as he bits down hard on a molar, activating a poison that kills him instantly.

"Damn it," Ran said, as he drops the now-dead man. "Now, I got to pay a visit to Lokidis or Hild to get information from this guy…"

"I'm sure it'll be okay," Thordis said, as she dusts herself off, now free from her bonds.

"How did you do that, Step-Mother?" Diana asked.

"Your father and I were apprentices to Harry Houdini once," Thordis said. "Of course, there are better uses to these binding techniques."

"Step-Mother…that is something I don't want to know."

"Naked Guy?" Ran asked, as he examined the Hammertech, which is the source of the armor and weapons.

"Yep. Oh, and Diana wants to reclaim her heritage."

"Please, Father?" Diana pleaded.

"Okay, fine," Ran said. "You can be…'Wonder Woman'."

"Thanks, Father," Diana said happily. "But, can you get me out of this thing?"

"We already taught you how to get yourself out of that trap, and you can get yourself out of it, before we go after the Naked Guy," Ran said, as he stands up and surveys the scene. "Man, I wished that they didn't blow up our house."

"Tell me about it," Thordis said, as she snapped her fingers. This causes the Norse dwarves to appear.

"Yes, Your Highness?" said the lead dwarf.

"Rebuild my house, master builder," Thordis said, as she tosses a bag of gold coins into the hands of the dwarf. "In the meantime, we have a culprit to go after."

"It shall be done."

"What about those other guys?" Diana asked, as she motions towards the fallen assailants.

"We'll turn them over the local authorities, before we go," Ran said, as he goes over a section of the property that was destroyed. He pulls up a stone slab, that had a rune mark etched on it. It was designed that only he could lift it…

After setting the slab aside, Ran then pulls up a small, wooden box from the ground, turns around to face Diana, who managed to free herself after all.

"This is your inheritance," Ran said.

Diana hesitantly opens the lid to reveal her Wonder Woman tiara, gauntlets and winged sandals.  
"Whoa," Diana said.

"We'll get the rest of your costume together before we go," Thordis said.

"And then, the Naked Man and his support system goes down," Ran said, as his eye glints. "That guy will finally pay for what he did to Hippolyta and the others…"

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**TRTSS25: Ran, God of War! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited story.**

**Special note: This story takes place sometime in the near future.**

**Author's Note: 1000-plus word edition!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 5**

**

* * *

**

A short time later, back on Asgard…

"Really, my Prince, must you interrupt my move back to my mortal home?" Lokisdis said, as she performed a divination on the corpse that was brought back from the royal family's home in North America. The corpse was in the middle of a Rune circle, as Lokidis consulted her tomes.

"Of course, this IS going to cost you."

"Yeah, whatever," Ran said. "Look, I'll pay for your services later. Right now, I want to know why my daughter Diana and her Amazon sisters are being targeted."

"Of course, my Prince," Lokidis said, as she took a ceremonial knife, and cut her left palm. "Let's see what our little friend has to tell us…"

Lokisdis' blood drops unto the Rune circle, causing the Runes to glow with power. At the same time, sparkles appear over the corpse, causing it to reanimate.

"Wha-what is going on?" the assailant said, as he sits up. He looks around the room until he sees Ran's familiar face.

"Huh?"

"Hi, remember me?" Ran said, as he steps closer to the circle. "Now, I want to know who you work for, and why you were attacking my daughter Diana and her Amazon sisters."

"You won't get any information from me, scum!" the man said.

"YOU ARE COMPELLED TO ANSWER ANY QUESTION SET FORTH," Lokidis said, as she spoke in a commanding voice.

"What do you…want?" the man struggled.

"You do you work for?" Ran asked.  
"I work for…The Morrigan," the man stammered.

"Who are the Morrigan?"

"The Morrigan are a trio of gods who act as one to promote war, strife and fertility."

"Chaos," Lokidis said quietly.

"How does the Naked Man factor into all this?" Ran asked.

"He acts as their emissary."

"So, why target the Amazons?"

"The Morrigan seeks…to take out the competition."

"And the Amazon Nation is it."

"Correct," the man said with a grin, as Celtic script suddenly appear on his chest. "But that won't stop us from destroying them, Ranax."

"What did you say?" Ran said, as he moved swiftly into fighting stance, as he and Lokidis notices the changes in both the man's aura and his voice.

"Come, darling," the man said. "You didn't think I wouldn't know about you and Usagia having different guises?"

"Morgana Le Fey," Ran said.

"Precisely. I and my sisters plan on being on the winning side of the coming war of Chaos, when the king of Darkness begins his crusade against your kind and those gods who stand against him. And the irony is that the source of the trouble is much closer than you would think."

Pause.

"Too bad you won't live long enough to see it coming. HOHOHOHOHOHOHO-!"

The man's body began to glow, as Ran grabbed Lokidis.

"Get down!" Ran said.

"Ulp-!" Lokidis replied, as she strengthened the barrier of the Rune circle. Her efforts paid off, as the resulting explosion was funneled upward, creating a hole in the roof of Lokisdis' lair…

"You know that cost of this little venture of yours just doubled, my Prince," Lokisdis said with a smirk.

"More than you know, Lokidis," Ran said, as he sits up and looks at the hole of Lokidis' roof. "More than you know…"

Later, in the throne room of the Great Hall, Brunhilde discusses an important matter with her Queen, as her son Sigmund stood by.

"My Lady, I wish to petition my son the right to stand by his father's side," Brunhilde said, as she motions to her son, who stood nearby. Sigmund was the Norse guise of Kenma, the son of Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo. Having been away from Midgard (i.e. Earth), Sigmund, who received one of Odin's many names in the late king's honor, was ready to resume his Earthly form.

"This isn't because of Wotan, Magni and Trelane, is it?" Thordis said, as she looked at her co-wife with a stern eye.

"Partially. Wotan has been given his own war hammer, the Thundermaker, and so it is fitting that my son receives his heritage."

Thordis sighs. First, one of her homes gets destroyed, and now her erstwhile rival wants to support her son's right to become a warrior, simply to be on par with his siblings…

"I will grant your son the rite of passage into manhood, but he will have to earn his holy weapon on his own terms, not on yours."

"Thank you, All-Mother," Sigmund said, as he and his mother bowed. "I shall do make the Golden Realm proud-"

"Hey, what's going on?" Ran said, as he and Lokidis entered the throne room.

"Ran, my husband," Brunhilde said. "And sister."

"Father, auntie," Sigmund said with a nod. "I have earned my right for a quest, in order to earn my holy weapon."

"Congratulations, my son," Ran said, as he patted his son on the back. "We'll definitely have to celebrate this day. And then, we can go on a quest to earn your rite of passage."

"I would be honored, Father."

"I don't want my son to become a drunkard, Ran," Brunhilde said.

"Mother, I am a man, not a child," Sigmund said.

"I'm just concerned for my child's welfare, my son," Brunhilde said, as she places a hand on Sigmund's face. "Please allow your poor mother one final respite, before she lets her child become a man."

"Ah, Mother…"

"My husband, and sister, what brings you two here?" Thordis asked. "Have you discerned the meaning of the recent attacks on our persons?"

"It appears that rival gods have decided to target your step-daughter Diana and her Amazons," Lokisdis said. "We do not know why, other than the fact that they may be doing the bidding of a Chaos god, while advancing their own agenda."

"Darling, it appears that Morgana is mixed up in all this, although she was not expressly targeting us for reprisal," Ran replied.

"I see," Thordis said with a sigh.

"Explain," Brunhilde asked.

"Morgana Le Fey is the immortal rival of Thordis earthly guise, Usagi Tsukino, during the high days of the court of King Arthur of Briton," Ran said. "It was because of Thordis that Morgana's hold was firmly broken, with her defeat at the White Tower in the 1300s Common Era. She did this by assembling mortals under the banner of Reason, which exists now as the Technocratic Union."

"The what?"

"It's a mortal organization that is designed to put the likes of gods, wizards and devils in check," Thordis replied. "It was supposed to protect mortals, but, until recently, it sought to control them."

"If I can take a guess, it appears that Morgana has decided to copy what you did, by using mortals to eliminate the Amazon Nation," Lokidis said. "And if I can guess further, I would not be surprised if Morgana is using you own resources against the very value you hold dear."

"Starting with the Amazon Nation," Ran said with disgust. "Dear, when you began the reforms of the Technocratic Union, what happened to those who disagreed with your agenda?"

"Many of them quit, became independent contractors, or went rogue," Thordis said.

"And if that's the case, some of them may have decided to work for The Morrigan," Lokidis said.

"Then, I will have to contact my people about dealing with this latest problem," Thordis said. "In the meantime, have you located the Naked Man?"

"Yes, we did, thanks to interrogating the surviving members of his assault team," Ran said. "The Naked Man will be in Turkey to oversee the destruction of the Amazonian Chapter there."

"Then, summon Diana," Thordis said, as she rose to her feet. "We have a journey to make."

"I wish to participate," Sigmund said.

"No, my son," Ran said. "There is a bigger crisis that I need you to prepare for involving the Chaos King."

"The…what?"

"Lokidis will explain. When I get back, I will complete your training, so that you will be ready to give your life in defense of Asgard."

"Ran?" Brunhilde said in alarm.

"Trust me, I will make sure that the boy will survive the coming storm," Ran said with a smile.

"You better make sure of that, my husband, because I will hold you responsible for his life!"

Sometime later, Thordis, Ran and Diana flew across the Atlantic Ocean and into the Meditarannean Sea area while riding the currents of the Eastern Winds, in order to conserve energy. Thanks to additional tips, the Naked Man's location was pin-pointed.

"Now, remember your training," Ran said, as he turns towards his daughter. "I might not be able to intercede on your behalf."

"Father, I'm ready," Diana said with great determination. "Just don't hold me back."

"Well, Diana is definitely enthusiastic enough," Thordis said.

"Indeed."

And, with that, the trio begins their descent.

Minutes later, in a military encampment outside an ancient temple, three mercenaries share a meal.

"Man, I can't wait until we get paid," said one man, as he ate his rations.

"We can only get paid if we finish the job," said a second man.

"Guys, do you hear a whistle?" the third man gets up with his gun in hand. All three were on look-out for possible reinforcements.

"It must be the wind," said the second man, just as three humanoid "objects" land onto the ground with a powerful thud. This resulted in the creation of a crater just as the three men were scattered.

"Fools," Diana said, as she surveyed the scene with sword in hand. "Prepare to get served."

"Hun, maybe we Americanized out daughter a bit too much," Thordis said, as she twirled the Mjolnir about her head.

"Maybe, but I feel the same way," Ran said, as he twirled his spear. "Let's take this army of mercenaries…DOWN."

**Tbc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**TRTSS25: Ran, God of War! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited story.**

**Special note: This story takes place sometime in the near future.**

**Author's Note: 1000-plus word edition!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 6**

**

* * *

**

The battle to assist the Amazons that were pinned in their position continued. Free from the specter of American society, the trio of gods wade through the mercenaries that worked for the mysterious "Morrigan".

"You're not different from any other poser!" said a mercenary, as he discharged his machine gun.

Wonder Woman blocks the discharged weapons fire with her left gauntlet and sword. She knew that the rounds that were being used were made from the anti-magic alloy known as "Premium", designed to harm even gods.

She then throws her sword at the offending mercenary, which impales him through his body armor. She then sensed the approach of a tank, as she turns to face this new foe.

"Come on!" Wonder Woman yelled. "Show me what you're made of-"

The tank discharged its round, just as Wonder Woman crossed her gauntlets. She felt the full effect of the discharged, was forced her backwards. However, other than the force of the discharged, she was fine.

"Ha!" Wonder Woman said, as she prepared her counter attack. However, the tank in question was lifted up from the ground…

"Diana, quit playing around," Thordis said, as she lifted the offending tank with one hand.

"MOM!" Wonder Woman whined. "I wanted to destroy the tank!"

"And I want to protect my step-daughter those boys who always hanging around you," Thordis said, as she casually tosses the tank aside, flipping it over in the process.

"I KNEW you were spying on me!"

"It didn't take much to know about your dating habits from your 'Facebook' page, dear."

"You two can discuss mother-daughter stuff later," Ran said, as he trots over towards his mother and daughter. "The way to the temple is cleared, and Heimdall just informed me that additional forces are on approach."

"Good!" Wonder Woman said. "More for me…"

Ran sighs. He appreciated his daughter's enthusiasm, but felt that her "fighting spirit" had to be tempered a bit…

"Diana, our mission is to rescue our Amazon sisters, not engage in a battle of attrition," Thordis said. "There will be plenty of time to engage the enemy. Is this clear?"

"Yes, Mother," Wonder Woman said with a sigh. "It's just that these men have been hunting Amazons since the invasion of Paradise Island."

"And that is why I want to face the man directly responsible for your mother Hippolyta's death," Ran said.

"But Daddy-"

"I know, I know. But Hippolyta was my 'life-mate' as well as your mother, so I have first shot."

"Fine, fine," Wonder Woman said, as she removes the sword form her fallen foe's torso. "I just want those responsible parties to pay for all this…death and destruction."

"We all do, dear," Thordis said. "We all do…"

Soon, the trio comes upon a not-so-secret Amazon temple, located in the heart of Turkey. It was built originally as a religious retreat for Amazons who embarked upon a pilgrimage dedicated to the Amazon's patron goddesses. When the Amazons scattered from the burning fires of Paradise Island, some came here and rebuilt their lives, and waited for the day when Diana would lead them back to their home. Unfortunately, of late, the Naked Man, working for the Morrigan, stepped up his attacks, and managed to find this particular temple. Had Ran and his family not have heard about the Naked Man's interest in this region, there would have been a good possibility that this cloister of Amazons would have been killed by way of a war of attrition…

"Thank the gods that you have arrived," said Cynthia, as she and her Amazons bowed before Ran and his companions. "We are honored, my Lords."

"Don't bow to us," Ran said, as he knells to help Cynthia up to her feet. "Your courage and bravery is thanks enough."

"Still, we are glad that you three are here…"

Cynthia then sees Wonder Woman.

"And the Princess has returned to helped her people in need," Cynthia said, as she steps up to feel Wonder Woman's face. "You have grown into a young goddess in your own right."

"Not yet, and maybe never," Wonder Woman said, as she hugged her old baby-sister. In fact, she was the one who rescued her, and brought her to her present family.

"If our godly patrons abandoned us, then they are not worthy of worship."

"Don't mock them," said Cynthia's priestess companion. "Whatever the reason for this abandonment, they are still our people's progenitors."

Pause.

"Me thinks that you have dwelt amongst the Norse for too long."

"The Norse does have protocols, priestess of Aphrodite, but respect is always earned," Thordis said. "And if the Olympians have a problem, then they can come to me for their grievances."

"No disrespect intended," said the priestess. "We just feel that Diana should honor our heritage above others."

"Understandable."

"We have a few who are injured from the previous skirmishes," said Cynthia. "Unfortunately, our contacts have yet to arrive."

"No doubt intercepted by the Naked Man's forces," Ran said. "But we're here. We can go to the sea from here, still."

"But how can we escape from this place with so many injured, and still defend ourselves?" Cynthia asked.

"Leave that first part to me," Thordis said, as she tweeted with her mouth…

With a thunderous flash, a large chariot drawn by very large, horned goats appear. They bray a bit, but remain still.

"Ah, Tom, Tommy and Thomas," Thordis said, as she petted her goats. "It been a while…"

"Your sacred chariot?" Cynthia said.

"Of course," Thordis said while feeding her animals. "They will provide the means of travel."

"Will that be enough?" asked the priestess.

"We can use the base of the destroyed vehicles to fashion carts for the goats to draw," Ranma said. "If there are any vehicles salvageable, then we can use them as well."

"Then we better get started," Wonder Woman said. "It'll be daybreak soon…"

So our heroes, with the help of the remaining Amazons, salvage as many of the wrecked vehicles as possible. Anything lacking of a workable engine was stripped down to be used as a make-shift flat bed to be towed by Thordis.

"Okay, forward!" Ran yelled, as he and his daughter Wonder Woman took point, while the more able-bodied Amazons brought up the rear. All Amazons were stronger and tougher than their human counterparts, and were essentially classified as 'super -soldiers' in comparison to actual super-soldiers…

Soon, the caravan reaches the half-way point to their destination, only to see dead locals, Bedouin nomads, scattered about the ground. Their vehicles were in a horrible state of disrepair.

"What happened here?" Thordis demanded, as she halts her chariot. "Ran, check it out. Diana, scout ahead."

"Yes, Mother," Wonder Woman said, as she beckons a few of the Amazons to follow her…

Meanwhile, Ran goes over to the dead men, or so he thought.

"Hon, I think one of them is alive," Ran said, as he knells besides the dying man.

"Lord Ran, I think that there is something amiss," said the priestess, who went by the name "Melissa".

Ran looks at the dying man carefully, and sees something else...

"Wait, am I seeing severe-looking, yet attractive, winged women in torn outfits, trying to take the souls of men?" Ran said with an arch eyebrow. "Well, they don't look like harpies, and all…"

"In these lands, these tormentors are called 'Kares'," said the priestess, as she stood behind Ran...

"What?" one of the creatures said, as she and her sisters turned to face Ran. "The god of war sees us?"

"Me thinks we should take his eyes," said the other creature, as they began their attack posture.

"Oh, boy…"

**Tbc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**TRTSS25: Ran, God of War! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited story.**

**Special note: This story takes place sometime in the near future.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 7**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, in Hell…

"This is not good," Trigona the Unbelievable said, as she surveyed the Umbra in its entirety. A chaotic force was rampaging through the various realms, and was defeating the realms' lords one by one. It didn't take a genius to figure out that sooner or later, whoever or whatever was behind these attacks, will soon show up on her doorstep-

Suddenly, Trigona hears a loud crash, as she felt that chaotic force behind her.

"So, you're here for me," Trigona said, as she turns to face Amatsu-Mikaboshi, twin brother of Amaterasu, the head deity of the Japanese Gods (and Lord of Takamagahara, the realm of the Kami), lord of Yomi, and father of the Youma. He wore the guise of a Kabuki theater actor, as he slides into Trigona's sanctum.

"But of course, Moon Princess," Mikaboshi said. He voice sounded like rustling leaves in autumn.

"You knew that sooner or later, I would seek revenge against you for slaying my children."

"Not my fault that you allowed your 'children' to work for the Dark Kingdom," Trigona said. "Then again, you were always Chaos' lackey."

"Why, thank you, Princess."

"But you wouldn't have come here without having some reassurances."

"You're right about that," Mikaboshi said. "When your husband, my father, left me on Skrull Prime, you forgot that the Gods of the Skrulls—Sl'gur't and Kly'bin—had already enslaved many of the gods from other worlds already. By abandoning me on that dead world, my father gave me the means to gain the power to supplant the power of not only my enemies, but all of Creation."

"So, what do you want?"

"I want everyone to know darkness, as I have when my family abandoned me to Yomi. Only then, will everyone know how I felt that day."

Trigona squint her eyes.

"You're trying to awaken Sailor Chaos."

"Yes, and I when I do, it will be lights out for everyone…"

Suddenly, tendrils began to sprout out from Mikaboshi's body.

"And to do THAT, I need more power, which you will give to me."

"I don't think so," Trigona said, as she raises her fist. "Devil's Moon Power!"

Trigona is engulfed in Hellfire, as she becomes…Devil Sailor Moon.

"Cute," Mikaboshi said with a smirk.  
"Now, prepare to be dusted," Devil Sailor Moon proclaimed, as she begins to twirl around. "Flaming Heart Elimination!"

Devil Sailor Moon launches an attack in the shape of a giant heart that was on fire. Mikaboshi then touches the incoming object, and absorbs it.

"You talk too much," Mikaboshi said, as he completes the absorption process.

"What?" Devil Sailor Moon said, just as tendrils grab her arms and legs. "I can't…move…"

"Of course you can't," Mikaboshi said. "You are powerful, but I have the power of fallen gods…combined."

He then shreds Devil Sailor Moon's clothes off her body.

"Hey!"

"Now, this is what I am going to do," Mikaboshi said, as he strokes Devil Sailor Moon's left cheek. "I will torture you, remove your power, but leave you very much alive, and then I'll gift wrap you as a message to my father: Lord Inzanagi."

Mikaboshi then steps back and formed a vicious looking whip in his hand: a Cat-o-Nine Tails.

"Hopefully, this will hurt you more than it will hurt ME," Mikaboshi said, as he begins whipping Devil Sailor Moon for all its worth…

Meanwhile…

"Alright you 'bird-brains'," Ran said, as he twirls his staff. "Come and get them!"

"Skree!" said the first Keres, as she leaped at Ran.

Without moving from his spot, Ran used his staff to swat the monster-woman away, followed by her friends.

"Ladies, ladies," Ranma said, as he continued to twirl his staff. "I am the Asgardian god of war, but I am also the god of passion. I enjoy what I do, and I do it well. Now, you can either submit to my authority, or face my wrath."

Pause.

"Last chance."

The Keres looked at each other, and then at Ran.

"You say that you're the god of passion, of your respective 'family'?" said the first Keres. Each sister of the Keres was the classic example of the 'butter face syndrome': everything about their bodies was attractive but their respective faces. And in that regard, you can cut a piece a glass with their nose. Still, that was not necessarily a disqualifier in the world of Asgard's favorite son…

"Yes, why?"

"We would like to challenge you to a form of combat of a…different sort," the leader of the Keres said.

"Oh?" Ran asked.

"Yes, we are 'death maidens', daughters of Nyx, never to feel the warm touch of a loving embrace," said another Keres with a sigh. "Because of that, we are hateful towards others."

"Well, you're no different from the shigami or the valkyrie," Ran said. "Okay, if I do this, will you leave these men and those under my protection be?"

"If that is the price, then we will accept," said the first Keres.

"Okay, then," Ran said, as he looks back at the Amazons, who were amazed by this…transaction.

"Um, can you guys give us some privacy or something?"

"What if some of us want to join in?" asked one Amazon.

"April!" said another Amazon. "That's scandalous! And besides, he's a MALE."

"So? Prince Ran is our sister-goddess Agrippa, and he's handsome to boot. Besides, it's not every day that a god is here to…be available."

Pause.

"Besides, I want to see if he lives up to his name."

"You're unbelievable…"

"What's going on?" Thordis asked, as she continues to feed her goats, half-paying attention to what was going on, at least until she noticed that the fight had ended. In fact, she was slightly distracted for some reason…

"Your husband made a deal to sleep with the Keres in exchange for safe passage," said Cynthia. "And some of our sisters want to…challenge him in the same manner."

"Oh. What?"

"A deal is a deal," said the Keres.

"Fine," Thordis grumbled. "Let's take care of these men, and then your 'transaction' can begin.

"Oh, joy!" said the second Keres happily. "I can truly be a woman at last."

"You're not mortal, so how can you?" said the first Keres. She then turns towards Ran.

"We can begin."

"Cool, but first, put on this paper bag," Ran said, as he presents a paper bag to the Keres closest to him. "It's…a tradition that I picked up while living with mortals…"

Later, the Amazons continue on their way, with the help of the Bedouin men who were healed, thanks to Thordis' efforts. Not happy at the moment was Wonder Woman.

"I can't believe that you had relations with my Amazon sisters!" Wonder Woman groused. "Can't you control your libido for a change?"

"I'm sorry, pumpkin, but you know how I am when forced into a no-win situation," Ran grinned. "Yeah…"

"Gah!" Wonder Woman yelled in frustration. "Sometimes, I wished that I didn't have a father sometimes…"

"Do not be cross with your father, dear," Thordis said.

"Why are you so forgiven of Dad's antics, Mom?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I am glad that you asked that question, dear. Your father is the god of war for the Norse gods. He is also the god of passion, which is why he attracts the fairer sex…and then some. So, I understand that he has to share himself with all."

Pause.

"But passion is a double-edged blade. Ran may have his lovers, but I can have mine. And when I do have a lover, Ran can get jealous. And when that happens, he becomes even MORE passionate."

"In other words, you purposely make father jealous, because it will make the sex more intense?" Diana asked with a slight hint of embarrassment.

"Leave it to your father to want to always prove himself to be the only lover that is worthy of my affection."

"That is…twisted."

"Sometimes, love tends to be that way."

"Huh."

Soon, the band of travelers arrives at a point half-way to the coast. Unfortunately, waiting for them was the mercenary force working for the Morrigan. However, something was different.

"They're surrendering?" Cynthia asked.

"Hold on," Wonder Woman said, as she turns to her father. "Father? Advise for a change?"

"We should hear them out, but prepare for the worse," Ran said.

"We mean you no harm!" said the commander. "We just want to pass along a message."

"Don't worry," Thordis said, as her eyes crackled with power. "I have a fix on their positions."

"Thanks," Wonder Woman said, as she signals the commander to approach her…

"What do you want?" Wonder Woman demanded.

"My employer, the Burning Man, wishes to arrange a trial by combat, winner takes all," said the commander. "In exchange for agreeing to this, you band will be permitted to leave for open waters unharmed. Should my employer…be defeated, the Amazons will no longer be a target for elimination."

"How can we trust you after all this?" Thordis asked.

"Because it's a no-win situation for him," the commander said. "Either he will die by your hands, or by one of your parents' hands."

"What do you mean?"

"The Burning Man will allow you to have someone to witness your fight, and, if desired, seek vengeance then and there. All you have to do is choose."

Wonder Woman nods her head, as she turns to face her father and step-mother.

"I need a back-up," Wonder Woman said. "I don't, because I'm confident that I can beat the oppressor of the Amazons, but…"

"We understand," Thordis said. She then turns towards Ran.

"Ran, you can stay and deal with this, while I make sure Cynthia and the others are safe."

"Are you bailing out on us?" Ran asked.

"No, Ran. I'm giving a Burning Man a chance to win in honorable combat, rather than slay him outright upon his arrival. Besides, I know that Hippolyta would want you to back up Diana."

"Good enough."

"Then I'll let my employer know," the commander said, as he signals one of his lieutenants to come over to him…

"Diana," Cynthia said, as she goes over to hug Wonder Woman. "I pray that the gods bless you in your battle against our oppressor."

"Thank you, Cynthia," Wonder Woman said. "I…I hope that after all this, you can tell me more about Hippolyta."

"I look forward to that day," Cynthia smiled.

Thordis turns towards her husband.

"Ran, even though Diana is not mine by blood, I still consider her to be mine," Thordis said. "I expect you to protect her."

"I know, dear," Ran said. "I will do my best."

With that, Thordis shares a kiss with Ran.

"THAT is a down payment for things to come," Thordis said with a smile.

Suddenly, Ran sweeps Thordis off her feet, and plants a bigger kiss with lots of tonsil hocky activity.

"What was that for?" Thordis said, as she kept her composure.

"THAT is for things to come," Ran said with a grin. "And I do mean to include the innuendo, babe."

"Er, hum, I see…"

"Daddy!" Wonder Woman said. "You're embarrassing me. Stop being such a satyr."

"Sorry, pumpkin," Ran said. "Can't help it with I'm this awesome."

"Humph."

After Thordis and her caravan left the area, the mercenaries leave as well. Then, Ran turns towards his daughter.

"Diana, I trained you only in the art of your foremothers, besides your standard training, because I wanted you to honor your mother and the Amazon Nation," Ran said. "No matter what happens, I know that you will do them proud."

"Thanks, Daddy," Wonder Woman said, as she gave her father a hug…

Just then a fiery object comes crashing into the Earth with a thunderous roar. The ground around the impact burned, as the sand around melted into glass.

"Father?" Wonder Woman said, as she raised her sword and shield.

"Maintain your ground," Ran said.

Then, a big man stepped out of the fire while still appearing hot, like a statue that was just removed from the forge. He appeared to be bald, and did not have clothes on.

"Surprise, to see me?" the man said.

"Burning Man," Wonder Woman said.

"Huh, quite literal, isn't he?" Ran said.

**Tbc**.


	8. Chapter 8

**TRTSS25: Ran, God of War! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited story.**

**Special note: This story takes place sometime in the near future.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 8**

**

* * *

**

"I'm surprised that you do not recognize me, old friend," said the Burning Man.

"I know you?" Ran asked.

"Of course, you do. We were brothers when we sealed the Devil King in the Earth, after fighting off his army of jinn and minions, remember?"

"Hmmm…"

"When we went to that party hosted by Ishtar, and we got drunk with strong drink?"

"Oh, yeah!" Ran said excitedly. His expression then turns serious.

"Wait, you're Azim the Vizier.

Pause.

"Wait a minute! What the hell is this?"

"Daddy, you know this fiend?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yeah, I do. Azim helped create the 'Web of Faith', a virtual environment where scholars could commune to exchange knowledge."

"Sounds like the 'Virtual Web', Daddy," Wonder Woman said.

"The Web of Faith IS the precursor to your much vaunted Virtual Web," the Burning Man said. "The Great Suleyman designed it to protect this world from harm, but I was the one who implemented his vision."

"So, THIS is what all of this about? You're jealous because Suleyman took the credit for your efforts?" Ran yelled.

"No, but I am angry because of that."

"So, you burn with anger?"

"Dad!" Wonder Woman yelled. "This is serious! He killed my Mother and murdered my fellow Amazon sisters!"

"Diana, rule #23 of Hero 101: 'Always banter with the villain to determine strengths and weaknesses'," Ran said. "Although you have the Wisdom of Athena, wisdom is only as good as one's experience."

Pause.

"Besides, after being scammed by your Aunt Lokidis so many times, you tend develop a critical eye towards villains anyway."

"Ohhhh, okay," Wonder Woman said, as she broke out into a sweat.

"Still the same as always," the Burning Man said.

"Before I slay you, why are you doing this?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I should ask the same question," Ran said. "The Amazon Nation has never done you or the Morrigan wrong."

"Years ago, the Amazon Nation and the Morrigan have ALWAYS been rivals, Chaos Lord," the Burning Man said. "Remember that same festival that Ishtar had hosted?"

"Yes, everyone who was anyone was invited, god, immortal and mortal alike," Ran said. "In fact, the Amazon Hippolyta and Antiope were there at the same time the Morrigan sisters Badb, Macha and Nemain were."

"That is correct," the Burning Man said. "What you did not know was that even back then, you had rivals vying for your affections."

"How come I don't remember much?" Ran asked.

"As I stated before, you were inebriated with alcohol at the time, but that did not stop you from choosing Hippolyta and her sister for a night of love making over the Morrigan."

Pause.

"And the Morrigan has never forgiven them for stealing the object of their desire: you, old friend."

"So THAT is what this is about?" Wonder Woman cried. "The Morrigan hired you to go after my people…out of jealousy?"

"Yeah, that's pretty messed up," Ran said. "If they wanted to date me, they could have asked."

"It was a matter of feminine pride. Both the Amazons and the Morrigan, like the Valkyrie, are war maidens. The real reason for this animosity is based upon a prophecy: "From one, comes a nation, and from a nation comes a great hero."

Azim turns to look at Wonder Woman with pity.

"That prophecy revolved around your birth, my dear," the Burning Man said. "When you were born, you were to grow up to become a great hero that would promote your foremother's ideas on femininity. As far as the Morrigan were concerned, they should have been the ones to have made love to your father, and through their line, a hero would be born to promote the ways of the Morrigan. They are convinced that had they been the ones to make love to your father, the Celtic people would have survived to be powerful people, one that would have not succumbed to English. So, for them, hiring me and my mercenaries was their way of doing to them, what has been done to the Celts."

"Unbelievable," Wonder Woman said. "All this because of jealousy…"

"By would you take the job, Azim?" Ran asked.

"I grow tired of my immortality, old friend. I knew that if I fueled the hatred in your daughter, she will have no compunction to show me mercey…"

The Burning Man shows the fabled Golden Lasso.

"This was your Mother's, Princess Diana," the Burning Man said. "It was made with you in mind, knowing that you would someday be a champion of her people."

Pause.

"It's a shame that that she died defending your inheritance."

"That is where you will pay, fiend," Wonder Woman said, as she points her sword at the Burning Man.

"And Azim?" Ran said. "Don't take this personally, but either you will die by my daughter's hands, or by mine. I can't let what you did to Hippolyta and her sisters go in vein. No offense."

"None taken, old friend," the Burning Man said, as he wrapped the Golden Lasso around his right arm. "Besides, I would not have it any other way-"

"Ha!" Wonder Woman said, as she charges forward. She took economical swings at her foe, before the Burning Man blew a hot burst of fire from his mouth at the Amazon Princess.

"FWOOSH!" the Burning Man said, as he engulfed Wonder Woman in a flaming hailstorm.

Wonder Woman responded by holding up her shield to block the blast. She then used her sword arm to thrust up, using her speed and strength to create a miniature dust storm that blunted the Burning Man's attack. This allows Wonder Woman to quickly circle around to attack on the Burning Man's left flank. However, as she thrusts her sword towards the left side of the Burning Man's face, the Burning Man caught the blade with his left hand. Once Wonder Woman was sure that the Burning Man had a strong grip, the Amazing Amazon performed a pin-wheel side-kick that connected the flat of her foot, and into her opponent's back.

"Arrgh!" the Burning Man yelled, as he flew up into the air, and down into the sand. He gets up quickly, to see Wonder Woman perform a leap attack, and was about to land on top him, sword first.

"No," the Burning Man said, as flames shot up from the ground.

"Ugh!" Wonder Woman said, as she used her shield to deflect the blast. She then thought of the idea of surfing on the molten lava using her shield.

"Here goes," Wonder Woman said, as she flips the shield over. Once that was done, the Amazon Princess grits her teeth, and rides the gushing lava a bit before flipping over until she lands onto the ground behind the Burning Man…

"Urk!" the Burning Man said, as he felt the steel blade going through his back. He then turns towards Wonder Woman.

"You'll have to do better than that," the Burning Man said, as he slumps to ground, and got on his knees. "I am immune to being stabbed, after all."

"I know," Wonder Woman said, as she grabs the Burning Man's head. "Unless, of course, you lose your head…"

With a solid thrust to the head, Wonder Woman shattered the Burning Man's head, killing him instantly. After the Burning Man's body fell to the ground, Wonder Woman pulled out her sword, and hacked off his arm. Wonder Woman raised the arm into the air, and shouted her Amazon war cry. As if on cue, a flame flares up around the arm and burns it to dust, leaving the Golden Lasso in Wonder Woman's hands.

"For you, Mother," Wonder Woman said, as she shed a tear. "For you…"

Wonder Woman turned to see her father Ran over her foe's fallen body. He appeared to say a silent prayer.

"Father?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I'm saying a prayer, so that Azim's soul receives safe passage into the afterlife," Ran replied.

"After what he has done? Why?"

"I do so in honor of the man he was, not the man he became, pumpkin," Ran said, as he touched the Burning Man's body. He uses his knowledge of Runic magic to inscribe a special symbol on it…

"Come, let's go," Ran said, as he gets up, and turns away.

"Daddy?" Wonder Woman said, as she follows her father.

As they get some distance between them and the Burning Man's body, a lightning bolt strikes the remains of the Burning Man.

"Daddy?"

"Just want to make sure that no one will be around to bring back Azim, pumpkin," Ran said, as he continues his trek.

"Oh, I see…"

Pause.

"Pumpkin, I apologize to you for allowing my past actions to affect you, your mother and your sisters," Ran said. "Had I known that my careless would cause all this, I would have made better choices."

"Daddy, I may be a bit…embarrassed by your antics, but you're my father. I wouldn't want it any other way. And besides, I am an Amazon; the path of a warrior will always be fraught with peril. I wish that Mother was still alive, but I accept my burden."

"Well, thanks," Ran said, as he hugged his head-strong daughter. "When we get back, I buy you some ice cream."

"Oh, Daddy…"

Meanwhile, in Scotland…

"It appears that our hire has failed to avenge our sense of honor," said Badb, the eldest of the Morrigan, as she and her younger sisters Macha and Nemain looked into the reflecting pool. "We must try again, sister," Macha said.

Suddenly, a thunderous roar could be heard outside their castle, located on a tiny island north of the British Isles. It was hidden from the prying eyes of Man based upon their powerful magic of the Morrigan…

"Sisters, I sense a great evil outside our walls," Nemain said.

Suddenly, the doors to sisters' inner sanctum…

"HOLD!" yelled Babd, as she and her sisters prepared to do battle. "You are not permitted here!"

Amatsu-Mikaboshi slides into the room.

"Hello, ladies," said the god of darkness. "I'm glad that you are all here, because I am here to claim your power."

"You will find that we are more than worthy in dealing with you, fiend," said Macha.

"Not anymore," Mikaboshi said, as he speared his tentacles into his targets.

"Let…us go-!" Nemain yelled, as she and her sisters struggled in Mikaboshi's grip.

"But don't worry," Mikaboshi said, as he grinned evilly. "You won't feel too much pain, after I have extracted your power for my crusade…"

**Tbc**.


	9. Chapter 9

**TRTSS25: Ran, God of War! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited story.**

**Special note: This story takes place sometime in the near future.**

**Author's Note: 1000-plus word edition!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 9**

**

* * *

**

A few days later, back in the Great Hall, in Asgard…

Thordis (Norse guise of Usagi Tsukino) tosses and turns in her bed, as vision of a nightmare danced in her head…

"No," Thordis said, as she laid in her bed restless. "Don't hurt me…"

Ran (Norse guise of Ranma Saotome) woke up as soon as Thordis flayed her arms, as she accidentally smacked her husband's face.

"Ow!" Ran said, as he sat up. He looked around, and then at his wife.

"Usako, wake up," Ran said, as he gently shakes his wife awake. "Usako-"

"Gah!" Thordis yelped, as she bolts up. She looks around wildly.

"Where is he?" Thordis yelled.

"Calm down," Ran said, as he grabs his wife's arms. "You're safe."

Thordis calms down, but she shakes her head.

"No, it's not alright husband," Thordis said, as she places her right hand on her head. "It's not. I can FEEL it-"

Just then, Baldur (Norse guise of Shingo Tsukino) and Freya (Norse guise of Kasumi Tendo) burst into the room. Freya was keeper of the hearth and home for the royal family.

"Lord Baldur, you have to be announced your presence first, before entering the residence of the Queen," Freya said gently, as she admonished the brother of the Lord of Asgard.

"My apologies, fairest Freya" Baldur said. "However, there is something that the Queen needs to see."

"What is it?" Thordis asked, as she kept her modesty covered.

"It is best that you take a look yourself, sister."

Thordis sighed, as she turns to look at her husband.

"Don't worry," Ran said. "I'll be there to protect you."

"Thanks," Thordis said with a smile. She then turns towards her younger brother.

"Baldur, I will see you in a few minutes, after I have gotten dressed," Thordis said, as she gets out of bed.

"Please, Your Highness," Freya said, as she quickly grabs Thordis' robes. "You shouldn't be so improper."

"I don't mind," Ran said, before getting a look of disapproval from Freya. "Sorry…"

Ten minutes later…

"By Odin's Beard," Thordis said, as she surveyed the scene. The banquet room has the capacity to become a make-shift medical ward in times of battle. Unfortunately, the room was filled with different versions of Usagi Tsukino's amalgam-doppelgangers (doppelgangers that were merged with other entities. They were all being treated by healers.

Lokidis (the Norse guise of Nabiki Tendo), Amora the Enchantress (the Norse guise of Rei Hino) and Brunhilde (the Norse guise of Akane Tendo) turned towards Thordis and her arriving entourage.

"Glad that you decided to pay us a visit, sister," Lokidis said with a smirk.

"Nabs, knock it off," Ran said, as his protective nature came to the fore. "What's going on?"

"While my band of Valkyrie was on guard, these…bodies appeared on Asgard's doorstep," Brunhilde said.

"And it appears that someone purposely drained these doppelgangers of their power long enough to allow them to remain alive," Amora said. "The question is: why?"

Thordis went over to one of her doppelgangers, and touched it…

"Amatsu-Mikaboshi," Thordis said.

"What?" Ran said in stun disbelief.

"Your son, Mika-kun is responsible for this," Thordis said with a sigh. "He's…he's trying to kill the gods and legends of the past age, and the next."

"But why?" Brunhilde said. "And why…this?"

"I purposely keep my amalgam-doppelgangers separate, as a way of preventing the enemy from taking over my body."

"Like a fire-wall in a computer system," said Belldandy, as she enters the room.

"Bell, you're here," Thordis said with a smile. "What brings you?"

"I requested her presence originally to determine why your bodies have been corrupted," Lokidis said. "I didn't know that one of Lover-boy's sons is responsible."

"Still, that may not have been a bad idea to summon Bell."

"Oh?" Bell said.

"I need for you to re-establish the bonds between myself and these doppelgangers," Thordis said.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Amora asked. "You could be affected by what is ailing your other forms."

"There is a good possibility that you are correct. However, by doing this, I can repower my forms through re-incorporation."

Pause.

"And then, I will relinquish my power as Thordis, through the incubation process. When that happens, my power will be reset, and thus I can reclaim my mantle."

"If that is what you want, I will support you," Ran said.

"Thanks."

"Then we can begin," Belldandy said, as she presents her hands. Within was the symbol of the Yggsdrasil World Tree, as a circle of Runes orbited the image.

"Prepare yourself, Queen of Asgard…"

Fifteen minutes later…

"I feel so small," Usagi said, as she looked at herself in the mirror in her bedroom. Her body appeared to never have been enhanced since becoming Sailor Moon…

Furthermore, Usagi has pushed Ragnorak (Clor Odinson, the clone of the late Thor), Terene (the daughter of Thordis and Ran), Thunderstrike (the Norse guise of Kevin Masterson, the son of the late Eric Masterson, the original possessor of the Thunderstrike) and Beta Ray Bill into the forefront, while her powers go through the incubation process.

"In more ways than one," Usagi said, as she sighed while looking at her chest.

"Dear, don't worry about it," Ran said, as he held his wife from behind. He appeared to be a giant next to his now-tiny wife, with a height of 6'6", compared to Usagi's height of 4'11"…

"I love you just the way you are."

"Oh, please," Usagi said with a smirk. "The fair maidens of the realm commissioned the dwarves to create a stature dedicated to your legendary exploits."

"It's all part of the charm, dear," Ran said. "Look, I'll treat you to a shopping sp

"I know," Usagi said with a smile. "And that's why I'm going to prove to you that I am STILL better than those trollops."

"I see," Ran said, as he turns and jumps into bed with his tiny wife in his arms.

"Whoa!" Usagi said, as she held on. "Don't be so rough, hon."

"After tonight, that'll be the least of your worries," Ran said with a mischievous grin…

The next day…

"I love shopping," Usagi said, as she carried her bags out of "Bloomindales" (New York, New York), so that she could put them into her limousine with Ranma in tow. Ranma was carrying more bags out of Bloomindales.

"My wallet is not too happy," Ranma half-jokingly. "Man, I REALLY hope something happens to give it a break…"

Suddenly, Ranma's senses perked up. He turns towards the center of Central Park, the heart of Manhattan, New York, New York.

Usagi felt a disturbance as well.

"Ranma-?"

"I know," Ranma said. He then peeks inside the limousine.

"Driver, take our things to our place," Ranma said, as he gives the driver extra cash. "Let the doorman know that he has our permission to let you drop off our stuff."

"Right away, sir!" said the driver.

After the driver drives off, Ranma turns towards his wife.

"You're ready?" Ranma asked.

"Yes," Usagi said with a sigh. Her supernatural powers were still inaccessible, although she has yet to see if her biological-based powers and advanced martial arts training could make up the difference…

"Cool," Ranma said, as he looks up while pointing his fist into the air. "ODIN!"

A thunderbolt strikes Ranma, transforming him into his Norse guise.

"Let's go," Ran said, as he picks up his wife. He then crouches a bit before taking a giant, single leap towards the source of the disturbance.

"Ah!" Usagi said, as she held on to her husband tightly…

Upon their arrival, they could see that other superheroes have arrived.

"Ran, Usagi," said Iron Man, as he floated a few feet above the ground. "You felt it, too?"

"Yeah," Ran said, as he sets his wife down.

"How come you're not 'Ronin'?" Spider-Man asked. "And how come Usagi is not powered up?"

"'Ronin' is on a secret mission," Ran said of his other doppelganger.

"And…I'm taking a break," Usagi replied.

"What's up?"

"Not sure," Iron Man said, as more people gathered around. "But the disturbance came from this area-"

Suddenly, a huge thunderbolt strikes the ground in front of the gathering crowd.

"Ah!" Usagi said, as she held her head.

"Usagi-!" Ran said, as he comforted his wife.

Stepping from the resulting smoke was a familiar face.

"Behold, I have returned!" said Herakles, as he stepped forth. A breeze whipped his hair and cloak. Every step he took, the Earth reverberated.

"I have returned to stop the Chaos King from plunging the Cosmos into Darkness-"

Just then, Herakles sees Ran.

"YOU!" Herakles said with a growl. "Prepare to be destroyed, fiend!"

"Huh?" Ran said with surprise. "What did I do THIS time…?"

**Tbc.**


	10. Chapter 10

**TRTSS25: Ran, God of War! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited story.**

**Special note: This story takes place sometime in the near future.**

**Author's Note: 1000-plus word edition!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 10**

**

* * *

**

Herakles first blow struck Ran, as he crossed his arm bracers together. Unfortunately, the force of the flow created a shock wave that knocked everyone off their feet, and shook nearby buildings. Ran himself slid backwards, as his feet dug into the earth.

"Dang," Ran said, as he lowered his arms. He then looked at his bracers. They were made by a material forged by Asgardian dwarves, and were virtually indestructible. They were designed to deflect powerful blows, either made by Man, Machine or Monster.

"Damn it, Herakles!" Ran said, as he noticed a crack in his bracers. Still, he was concerned how the scion of Olympus had gotten so powerful, in spite of his legendary strength…

Meanwhile, Iron Man checked his on-board systems. The impact of Herakles' blow against taxed the onboard stabilizers of his suit.

"JARVIS, talk to me," Iron Man said.

"Power is down twenty percent," JARVIS replied. JARVIS was a computer AI patterned after retired butler Edwin Jarvis, who used to serve the needs of the Avengers before scaling back his duties. These days, he enjoys house sitting on one of Iron Man's properties in the Bahamas…

"Accessing auxiliary cells…"

"Whoa," Iron Man said, as his suit drew power from his arc reactor, which served to power his mechanical heart (replaced years ago). "Easy on the juice, JARVIS!"

"Affirmative."

Iron Man then turns towards Usagi, who was being helped to her feet by Spider-Man.

"Is Usagi okay?" Iron Man said, as he landed unto the ground.

"I'm not sure," Spider-Man replied. "I thought she was having a seizure for a moment there…"

"It's okay," Usagi replied. "It's just that when Herakles arrived, I felt overwhelmed by his presence."

"But why?" Iron Man asked.

"Only an All-Father of a pantheon of gods can feel the presence of another All-Father, or All-Mother," Usagi said with a side. "Plus, I possess the power of SHAZAM, which means I am linked to those who have bequeathed me a fragment of their power."

Pause.

"And that includes Hercules."

"Then can you do something to calm him down, General Tsukino?" said Commander America (General Steve Rogers), as he arrives with Assistant Director Maria Hill and the Black Widow (Agent Natasha Romanova) after being dropped off via SHIELD helicopter.

"Sir?" Usagi said.

"Since when is Usagi a 'General'?" Spider-Man asked.

"Never mind that," Commander America said. "Usagi?"

"There is a way, but…"

"Can you, or can you not perform?" Maria Hill asked.

"Fine, fine," Usagi said, as she looks up into the skies. "SHAZAM!"

A powerful magical lightning bolt strikes Usagi, and changes her into the World's Mightiest Magical Girl: Sailor Shazam (not to be confused with Wilma "Billi" Saotome, aka "Sailor Shazam, Jr."). Sailor Shazam was second under Master Shazam, but before Captain Shazam and Mary Shazam. Originally, they were known as Sailor Marvel, Captain Marvel, Captain Marvel, Jr. and Mary Marvel, until the original wizard Shazam died fighting the Specter (the vengeance of God personified). Besides, others have since taken up the "Marvel" name, starting the cloned son of the first Captain Marvel and Beutia Sivana (the daughter arch-nemesis Doctor Sivana): Kree warrior Captain Mar-Vell. Nevertheless, the mystic-oriented Shazam clan and the super-science oriented Marvel clan remain "tight", since they're "family".

"Wow, shiny," Spider-Man said, commented on the gold portion of Sailor Shazam's costume.

"Funny," Sailor Shazam said, as she stretched her limbs. "Be right back…"

And with a single leap, Sailor Shazam leaped into the fray, where her husband and her mentor were fighting.

"Huh," Spider-Man said, as he careens his head.

"What is it?" Iron Man said, as he continued to run a diagnostic check on his armor.

"Did you know Usagi is wearing a thong?"

"And I missed that? Dang!"

Commander America shook his head. He valued his friends and their role as experienced heroes, but he swears that he is riding herd members of a "frat house" at times…

Meanwhile…

"YAAAAHHHH!" Herakles roared, as he grabbed Ran behind. "You reign of terror is over, fiend!"

"Gah!" Ran yelped, as he struggled not to succumb to Herakles's bear hug. "Sorry…friend. This…is…going…to…hurt…"

With his last bit of effort, the Norse god of war slammed his head backward, smacking him in the face. This forces the scion of Zeus to back up a bit while letting Ran go. Ran then leaps forward to get some distance between himself and his old friend.

"I don't know what your problem is, but if you want a fight, then you shall have one," Ran said.

"My pleasure, Chaos Bringer!" Herakles said, as he slams his fist into the ground. The Earth shook, nearly stunning Ran in the process.

"Ha!" Herakles yelled, as he tried to barrel Ran over.

Ran braced for the force, and met Herakles' measure. He struggled a bit with his right hand before backhanding Herakles with his left. With some space opening up, Ran proceeded to punch Herakles in the stomach hundreds of times per second before using a front high-kick that sends Herakles up in the air. Ran was ready to continue the fight when Sailor Shazam swoops in to catch the scion of Zeus.

"Wha-?" Herakles said, as he turns towards Sailor Shazam.

"Herc, calm down!" Sailor Shazam said.

"But the Chaos King…he must be stopped!" Heracles said.

"I'm not this Chaos King!" Ran yelled.

"Herc, Ran is a Chaos Lord, one of many, but he's NOT Amatsu-Mikaboshi," Sailor Shazam said. "That excess power of yours has befuddled your sight. Allow me to use the Wisdom of Solomon, amplified by the majesty of your father's gift, to allow you to see the truth…"

Sailor Shazam places her head onto Herakles, and forced him to see the truth…

"Oh," Herakles said, as he began to calm down. "It's YOU."

"What do you mean, 'oh'?" Ran said angrily.

"Ran, you do remember that Herk is prone to madness at times, right?" Sailor Shazam said.

"I STILL think that so-called 'berserker's rage' is just an excuse to act like a fool," Ran said.

"My apologies, friend," Herakles said, as he smiled heartedly. "No hard feelings?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

Just then, Commander America, Iron Man, Spider-Man and now Amadeus Cho, the head of the Olympus Group and the Prince of Power (because none of the actual gods could trust each other), arrive.

"I'm glad that your temper-tantrum is over, Hercules," Amadeus said.

"Hey, little buddy!" Hercules said, as he give the Korean-American teen genius a good-natured hug. "Thanks!"

"What happened?" Commander America asked.

"I was the one who freed Hercules when he was trapped in another dimension, after the Olympians had their 'civil war'," Cho replied.

"Aye, and what I learned in that misbegotten realm allowed me to become stronger," Herakles said.

"And because of that, my own SHAZAM sextet is that much stronger," Sailor Shazam replied.

"In other words, you got overwhelmed," Iron Man said.

"Bingo."

Just then, a thunder bolt strikes the ground.

"Husband!" said Xenako, as she removes her war helmet. She was, after all, the Olympian war goddess, ever since Ares supplanted Hades as god of the Underworld. Xenako was the reincarnation of Xena, the daughter of the god Izanagi (i.e. Ranma) and a lonely tavern owner named Cyrene who gave up the ways of the Amazons for a mortal she would marry, whom she would later believe to have been lost at sea. Xena would be a legendary warrior herself, until she sacrificed her life to repay a debt. Later, she would be reborn again as Xenako, through the union of Ranma and her best friend (and possible lover) Gabrielle the Bard, who would die and be reincarnated as Minako Aino, aka "Sailor Venus"…

"Wife!" Herakles said, as he embraced his wife. "We have much to discuss, if Amatsu-Mikaboshi is to be stopped."

"Is that why you're here, Herk?" Iron Man asked.

"Aye. My friend's son is leading the armies consisting of fallen gods and demons. Already, the Umbral Realms have fallen, with the Earth as his next and final target."

"For what?" Spider-Man asked.

"To consume all of existence by fomenting chaos, that's why," Hercules said. "While I was trapped, I saw visions of a possible future, where Mikaboshi succeeded in his endeavors. I am happy that Cho freed me in time to warn you of this threat."

"Then we need to stop my…kid," Ran frowned. "But first, I need to get back to Japan to see Mikaboshi's siblings. That way, I might warn them."

"Good idea," Sailor Shazam said. "In the mean time, the rest of us can prepare."

"That is an excellent idea," Herakles said. He then turns towards Cho.

"I want you to summon the other All-Fathers and All-Mothers."

"For what?" Cho asked.

"It's time to create…a NEW 'God Squad'," Herakles said, as he beamed a broad smile.

**Tbc.**


	11. Chapter 11

**TRTSS25: Ran, God of War! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited story.**

**Special note: This story takes place sometime in the near future.**

**Author's Note: 1000-plus word edition!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 11**

**

* * *

**

Years ago…

1944 CE: Black Forest, Germany.

"At last, we have success," said Baron Dr. Hans Von Strucker, head of the scientific wing of Hitler's "HYDRA", as he stepped back from his work. He was a bald man with a perpetual scowl and possessed a monocle for his left eye.

Strucker then turns towards his colleagues.

"As you can see, I have replicated the original incantations that made the legendary Mjolnir possible…"

On a raised platform seven war hammers, of varying configurations, that had been inscribed with Runes on it, as blessed by the Norse gods that inspired them...

"You have succeeded beyond your wildest dreams, Strucker," said Baron Heinrich Zemo, the head of the intelligence wing of HYDRA. Zemo—Germany's second super-soldier—was forced to wear a mask after a fight between himself and the American super-soldier Captain America had gotten into a fight in one of HYDRA's secret laboratories. During the ensuing fight, Captain America struck a vat of Strucker's 'Adhesive-X', which bonded his mask to his face. Ever since then, Zemo has been seeking ways to get revenge on the one who ruined his face…

"I am impressed."

"Impressed or not, these new weapons must be implemented," said the Red Skull, the head of HYDRA's military wing. The Red Skull was the result of being Germany's first super-soldier. Unfortunately, the original formula had been flawed to the point of disfiguring his body, causing him to look like having a literal red skull. He had gotten revenge by having the creator of the Super-Soldier Serum, Dr. Abraham Erskine (aka "Josef Reinstein"), killed, along with Baroness Dr. Serena von Monkinder (aka "Usagi Tsukino"), formerly of the Thule Society. Unfortunately for the Red Skull, Erskine had already implemented his revised serum, and the means of using it, and Serena turned out to be none other than a time-lost "Sailor Moon" who had long since been made hard to kill. The only consolation was that Usagi had lied about knowing about how to best utilize the Super Soldier Serum, out of fear of creating a human arms race. Thus, the number of super-soldiers were limited to just a handful.

"Of course, and we have our special guest to thank for," Strucker said, as he turns towards Loki and Thor. Thor, in this incarnation, was a bearded, redheaded being who was on the blood thirsty side. And ever since he and his foster brother were summoned by the Germans, he relished the thought of fighting…period.

"Of course," Loki said with an uneasy smile. "After all, your ancestors worshipped us. It wouldn't be right to not return the favor."

"The only thing I care about is to fight this world's champions," Thor said in a gruff manner. "I expect this to happen-"

"Sir, sir!" said a chief guard, as he comes running into laboratory.

"What is it?" the Red Skull asked.

"We have reports that a group of costumed metahumans are about to invade this facility-"

Suddenly, the windows burst inward, as the Invaders arrive.

"Did someone say 'Invaders'?" Bucky Barnes said with a cocky smile.

"Don't get cocky, Bucky," Captain America said, as he threw his shield. "We hit 'em fast and hard."

"Oh, my," said the female vampire speedster, as she runs around to knock down some guards. "We seem to have new players on this battlefield."

"I assure you, vampire, that I am quite old," Loki said, as he casts a spell that creates a slick surface onto the floor, causing her to slip and fall.

"Ulp!" Spitfire yelled, as she slipped and fell.

Just then, U-Man (a rogue, blue-skinned Atlantean), Master Man (another perfected super-soldier), Lady Lotus (a Japanese mentalist) and Warrior Woman (a descendent of Brunhilde the Valkyrie) arrive to confront the other Invaders, such as the Human Torch and his sidekick Taro.

"Get them!" Master Man yelled, as he and his "Super-Axis" began the counter-assault, thinking that the Invaders would be outnumbered.

"I don't think so," said Union Jack, who was Britain's super-soldier, as he pulled out his two submachine guns. Unlike his American counterpart, Union Jack wore a dark-blue version of his country's flag, and completely covered up his face. And, unlike his American counterpart, he had no problem using guns. After all, he was a British commando…

"Gah!" Master Man said, as he shielded his eyes from ammo discharges.

"So, you're the bruiser," Namor the Submariner said, as he flew in to tackle Thor.

"So it seems," Thor replied, as he used his hammer to smash the Atlantean prince into the floor, nearly breaking the hardened surface.

"Strucker, secure the weapons," the Red Skull said, as he and Zemo prepare to engage Captain America and Bucky, along with more Invaders.

"Aye," the Baron said, as he directs his aides to do what the Red Skull wanted. However, before they could do so, two more combatants enter the scene.

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon (aka Lt. Usagi Tsukino, Women's Army Corp) yelled, as she and the masked martial arts master "Ronin" appear, as Ronin forces in a contingent of German elite solders.

"Sailor Moon, secure the hammers," Ronin (aka Lt. Ranma "Ronnie" Saotome, US Army Military Intelligence Service) said, as he sees Master Man. "I'll deal with the others."

"Right!"

"I don't think so, traitor," said Warrior Woman, as she confronts, as she cracks her whip. Warrior Woman appeared to be into leather and bondage gear…

"You're supposed to be on our side, Serena."

"I'm not Serena!" Sailor Moon said. "That was an identity that was forced upon me-!"

Sailor Moon spins around while taking off her tiara.

"Moon Tiara: ACTION!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she spun around and released her tiara, which had been converted into a glowing, energy disk. It flew out of her hands, and slammed into Warrior Woman's stomach.

"Oof!" Warrior Woman yelled, as she sailed into a bevy of machines with a crash.

Meanwhile, Ronin took on Master Man, as the two traded blows.

"I am as strong as you, if not stronger!" Master Man sneered.

"There is a problem with that assessment," Ronin said.

"And what's that, swine?"

"There is strength, and then there is skill and power," Ronin said. "And I have all three attributes in abundance!"

With that, Ronin delivers a flying upper cut that sent Master Man sailing through the roof.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon attempts to grab the war hammers, when she felt a surge of power through her limbs; she also felt old memories coming to the fore…

"Get away from there!" Strucker said, as he knocks Sailor Moon away.

"Oof!"

Strucker immediately uses a series of levitation units to move the hammers.

"You will not get these weapons, woman!" Strucker said, as he and his aides make their escape.

"Don't-!" Sailor Moon managed to say, before she passes out…

Usagi…

Usagi wakes up in what appears to be a military hospital.

"Where…where am I?" Usagi said, as she wakes up. She already recognized Lt. Ranma Saotome (aka Ronin) and Captain Steve Rogers (aka Captain America), both in standard military guise.

"You're safe in Normandy, Bunny," Steve said.

"Did we stop the Nazis?"

"Well, yes and no," Ranma said. "You see…"

FLASHBACK!

"Fool!" Thor said, as he shrugged off Namor's blows. "You may be the Lord of the Seas, Atlantean scion, but we are far from it."

Pause.

"I am the God of the Thunder, after all!"

"Then, this is where I come is," Ronin said, as he confronts his old friend. "Remember me?"

"Izanagi!" Thor said. "It has been a long time, and long have I sought to test my might against you!"

The name "Izanagi" was a name that Ronin used tens of thousands of years ago. In fact, Ronin was the progenitor of the Amatsu-kami, the Japanese gods of Ama, which is connected to Kyoto by Ama-No-Hashidate (aka "Bridge of Heaven"). Since the rise of Imperial Japan, Ronin had to fight his family and traditional on multiple fronts on the side of the Allied Powers, as the Japanese contingent of the Axis Powers, as directed by the Black Dragon Society (led by Ronin's evil son General Genshin Rantsu) expanded across the Pacific Ocean and East Asia. Ronin didn't want to fight against his family and people, but felt honor-bound to stop General Tojo's quest for dominance, hence the adopted name "Ronin"…

"Hey, hey!" Ronin said. "No one is supposed to know that, Thor! I'm in disguise."

"Ah, I see," Thor said, as he considered Ronin's words. "I'll remember that, when I etch my words of praise…on your tombstone!"

Thor throws his hammer, the sacred Mjolnir, at Ronin, as Ronin dodges the attack. Ronin replied by throwing a volley of kunai into Thor's chest.

"Ha!" Thor replied, as he caught his returned weapon. "Your weapons were just pin-pricks to me."

"Then I guess you won't mind the explosive tags I placed on them, Thor," Ronin said with a smirk.

"What?" Thor said, as the tags began to hiss before exploding.

WHOOM!

"RRRAAARGH!" Thor said angrily, as he rushed towards Ronin. Ronin noticed that the Norse god of thunder was getting angry…

"Perfect," Ronin said, as he crouched at the last minute, just as Thor was about to lay down Mjolnir on Ronin's head. Had he not been wearing his mask, he would be seen smiling in a cocky manner.

"Hiryu Shoten Ha!" Ronin said, as he delivered a powerful uppercut that didn't touch the Odinson per se, but the forced of the so-called "Heavenly Dragon", fueled by Thor's anger, was enough to do serious damage.

"Arrrrrrgggggghhhh!" Thor said, as he was blasted out of the Bavarian castle.

Using the chaos, Strucker attempted to abscond away with the hammers, when huge lightning bolt falls down in Strucker's path.

"What?" Strucker said.

Standing before him was Lord Odin himself, flanked by his pet wolves.

"Desist or face my wrath, mortal," Odin said, as he points his spear towards the German baron.

Now, Strucker was an arrogant German aristocrat, but even he knew when to beat a strategic retreat.

"Of…of course," Strucker said, as he and his men began to beat a strategic retreat. "Zemo! Red Skull! We have to leave now-!"

"Curses!" the Red Skull said. He then turned towards Zemo.

"Zemo! Activate the self-destruct mechanism!"

"Of course!" Zemo said, as he threw his sword into a nearby machine.

"Hey!" Bucky yelled, as he was nearly skewered by the blade, before the machine detonates.

"Damn," Captain America said, he then turns towards the Loki, who was picking up his brother Thor from the floor. "We have to-"

"You will do nothing, Steve Rogers," Odin said. "We shall leave, with the weapons that were made by our worshipers…"

Pause.

"However, I honor your courage, in spite of the fact that your people have never worshipped us."

Smoke began to bellow around the Norse gods, as Odin turned towards Ronin,, who was picking up an unconscious Sailor Moon.

"Be advised to take care of my daughter, Ran," Odin said with a wink and a nod. "She will be an important asset to the future of Asgard."

"Huh?" Ronin said, as the old castle began to collapse.

"We are leaving!" Union Jack yelled.

"Invaders, let's move!" Captain America said, as he motions everyone to leave.

Ronin was the last to leave the collapsing castle, as he and his fellow Invaders had beat a strategic retreat…

END FLASHBACK!

"Why would Odin call me his daughter?" Usagi said, as she scratched her head.

"Who knows?" Ranma said. "At least the Nazis don't have any weapons to use against us."

"Agreed," Steve said, as he gets up from his seat. "Just get some rest. Our next insertion into Axis territory won't be for another two weeks."

"Thanks, Steve," Usagi said, as she beamed a smile. Still, in the back of her head, she wonders what was in store for her…"

2011 CE: Kingdom of Ama, home of the Japanese gods.

"Brother Ran, I grow impatient waiting for the others," said Clor, the new Norse god of Thunder, as he looked towards fabled Asgard. Clor was the clone of the original god of Thunder Thor, and was intended to be used as a weapon against the Asgardians, until Thordis (aka Usagi Tsukino), the sister of Thor, intervened. Now, Clor, wielder of the mighty hammer known as "Ragnorak" (originally forged by Nazi occultists and super-science), was Asgard's champion…

"While I am honored to be an Avenger, I wish to use my might in fulfill my destiny. I do not wish to be a 'coal chewer'…"

Ran sighed, as he stood at the base of the World Tree, a Norse version of the "Axis Mundi" (not to be confused with the neo-Nazi superhuman group of the same name). The axis, representing the center of power of the world at any given time, can take the appearance of anything, based upon the dominate culture of the day. For example, to the ancient Greeks, the Axis Mundi appeared as a giant Olive Tree that was connected to many worlds, while to the Americans, the Axis Mundi appear as the Washington Monument. In the future, it could appear as Crystal Tokyo. The entity that protected the axis was the Titan Atlas, cursed to bear the weight of the world for his part in his war against Zeus and his siblings, supported the Axis Mundi with his mighty strength, and only briefly was allowed to seek his revenge against either those who put him there in the first place, such as Zeus, Pluto, Poseidon, Izanagi of the Amatsu-Kami or Japanese gods (i.e. Ranma), Manitou of the Manidoog or Amerind gods, Buluku of the Orishas or African gods and Bor of the Asgardians or Norse gods, or tricked him like Herakles. Even after Izanagi became Ran, the Norse god of war, and later Ranma Saotome, Atlas still held a grudge against Ran, no matter the guise of incarnation. He was just glad that he didn't need to face the Titan again…

"When will the others arrive?" Clor asked.

"Well, they should be here, soon," Ran said.

"And here I am, at least, Lord Ran," said voice from behind.

Ran turns to see Damian, the Son of Satan. Damian, who was the heir to his father's domain, He met Damian many times in the past (mostly to eliminate a potential threat to the mortal world), but has come to at least appreciate the fact that Damian didn't want to condemn the world to his father, or to Mephisto or any other incarnation of Lucifer, the Morning Star. Ran did date Damian's sister, Satana, the Daughter of Satan, for a while, since Ran could care less about a being's heritage, since his mortal father was Genma Saotome. And if he could overlook Genma's role in raising him as Ranma Saotome, then he could overlook someone else's kin…

"Hey, Damian," Ran said. "You're here."

"As we are," said the beautiful Sersi of the Eternals, as she and fellow Eternal Ajak appeared out of thin air. The Eternals were doppelgangers of the classic mythic archtypes, which was why Sersi looked like a twin of the witch goddess Circe, the enemy of Ran's daughter Wonder Woman.

"It's good to see you again, old friend," said Ajak, who appeared in space armor that was style in the Greek way. He had been an ally of Ran, when Ran (as Agrippa, aka Wonder Woman), Herakles and others had journeyed to the realm of the Skrull gods, and decimated their ranks during the so-called "Skrull Invasion"…

"You never call," Sersi said, as she hugged the war god.

"Too busy being a paladin, and stuff," Ran replied.

"Well, then you are correct, you will continue to be busy," said a giant, white panther, as she, Herakles, the Olympian goddess of love Venus, Amadeus Cho (aka the Prince of Power), the Indian goddess Parvati, Snowbird…and the Silver Surfer arrived.

"It is an honor to see you again, Bast," Ran said with a bow. He scanned the others until his eyes fell upon the Silver Surfer.

"Norrin, what are you doing here?" Ran asked. "You're not a god."

"No, I'm not," the Silver Surfer said, as he held his board. "However, since the Chaos King is involved, it makes it Galacta's business."

Galacta was the daughter of Galactus, the previous World Devourer.

"Huh," Ran said. "Well, I'm glad that we all are here."

"Why do we have to journey to Ama, Ran?" Damian asked. "And who is this…Chaos King?"

"We journey to Ama because we can find a way to stop the Chaos King's invasion of Earth," Ran said. "As to whom the Chaos King is: he is my son, Amatsu-Mikaboshi, and it is my fault for the way he is…"

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Next Time: The Origin of Amatsu-Mikaboshi, the father of Youmi and lord of Yoma (Realm of Darkness). See you then…**


	12. Chapter 12

**TRTSS25: Ran, God of War! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited story.**

**Special note: This story takes place sometime in the near future.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 12**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, at the Rock of Eternity…

Thordis arrives at the entrance of the Rock of Eternity, where she is greeted by one of her guises counterparts…

"Hello, Usagi," Master Shazam said, as he waved. Master Shazam was once a mortal named Billy Batson, aka the World's Mightiest Mortal, "Captain Marvel". After his mentor, the Wizard Shazam, was killed in battle by the wrath of god known as "The Specter", Billy and Usagi Tsukino were chosen by the Universe to become the Rock of Eternity's new guardians as "Master Shazam" and "Shazam Sailor Moon" respectively, while helming the 10th Age of Magic.

"Hello, Billy," Thordis said, as she lands onto the ground. "How are things?"

"As well as expected," Master Shazam said with a sigh. "The other mystics learned that both Dr. Strange and Dr. Fate have been compromised by the Chaos King, and are taking precautions."

"Good," Thodis said, as her eyes began to turn black. "It makes victory much more satisfying, when the Chaos King takes over."

"I know," Master Shazam said, as he immediately creates a mystic barrier that encircles Thordis. "I know that Amatsu-Mikaboshi took over one of your guises, and infected the rest of you, Usagi, when the Chaos King took down your Trigona persona. But I can help you-"

"I don't need your help, Billy," Thordis said, as she slams her hammer into the ground, cracking it open. She then began to sing an ancient incantation that summons the Three Faces of Evil, which was a three-headed, multi-tentacle primordial elder god that had been imprisoned within the Rock of Eternity. Tentacles began to pop up, forcing Master Shazam to take a defensive posture.

"Now, the Chaos King will take over this strategic point," Thordis grins evilly. At the same time, black tendrils began to emit from within Thordis's chest, as a shadowy aura appears.

"OF COURSE I WILL," Mikaboshi said, as he and Thordis grins evilly at the same time. "AND AFTER MY PUPPETS HAVE ACHIEVED VICTORY, I CAN FINALLY BRING ABOUT THE END OF THIS UNIVERSE…BY DESTROYING THE MECHANISMS OF ORDER."

"Then you will have to go through me," Master Shazam said, as energy crackles around him, while his eyes glowed as he cracked his knuckles. "I am a wizard these days, but my powers come from my Elders, most of whom are gods!"

Pause.

"Forgive me, Usagi," Master Shazam said, as he formed one of Zeus lightning bolts in his hand. "This will hurt me more than it hurts you…"

With that, Master Shazam initiated the first attack.

"HA!"

Meanwhile, in Ama, the God Squads arrived, only to learn that Amatsu-Mikaboshi had already taking over that realm.

"Hello, Father," Amaterasu, the goddess of the Sun (and ruler of Ama), as she and the other gods displayed black eyes.

"Nice for you to drop by and see your family, Father," Tsukuyomi (god of the Moon) said.

"Whoa," Amadeus Cho said, as he looked at the scene with worry. "Why am I getting a 'Children of the Corn' vibe?"

Ran stepped forward.

"I apologize for not being a part of the family, as I should have been," Ran said. "But I am here to help you-"

"We do not need your help, Father!" Susanoo raged. "Mikaboshi was right about you; you have no loyalty to anyone that is related by blood."

"I went against you and the others because it was the right thing to do," Ran said evenly. "And Mikaboshi manipulated you all into following the wrong agenda."

"No matter," Raiden said, as his power crackled around him. "Mikaboshi is now the head of our pantheon, and his will is divine."

"You will do this, even at the expense of the Universe, old friend?" Herakles asked.

"Even then."

"Brothers, sisters: kill," Amaterasu said, as her head turns flaming black.

"Finally, a battle!" Clor said, as he twirled his mystic hammer. "So says the brother of the All-Mother!"

Clor throws his hammer into Bishomon, the god of war.

"Humph," Bishomon said, as he twirled his great sword, as he blocks the intended blow.

"RRORRWR!" Bast yelled, as she leaps at Hotei, the god of happiness.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Hotei said, as he expanded his body to giant size. "You need to be happier in your life!"

Pause.

"Let me give you a hand!"

Using Taijutsu, Hotei expands his left hand even bigger, and swatted Bast out of the air.

While the battle was engaged, Sersis confronted Tsukiyumi, the god of the Moon, while Damian dealt with Amaterasu; the Silver Surfer dealt with Susanoo.

"You can't hold off the inevitable, Father!" Amaterasu said, as she spews black fire from her hands.

"Your fight is with me, goddess," Damian said, as he countered with his own Hellfire.

Meanwhile, while the rest of the God Squad engaged the Japanese gods, Ran and the Prince of Power went directly into the throne room, where Mikaboshi sat patiently, with his fingers intertwined.

"Oh, good, he's here!" Cho said, as he points his war mace.

"Hello, Father," Mikaboshi said, as he smirked behind his Noh mask.

"Mikaboshi," Ran said, as he took out his sword from his scabbard. "I should have done this a long time ago."

"You mean…kill me?"

"…"

"I have to hand it to you, Father, that you manage to sire a bad seed for every litter you managed to father," Mikaboshi said, as shadow tentacles. "You have me, my brothers Shinzon and Genshin, and my sister Anna. I'm sure that there are others so-called 'bad seeds'…"

"I'm not going to let you goad Ran into killing his own kid," Cho said. "That's why, we're going to send you back to Yoma."

"You can only do that if you are able to," Mikaboshi said, as tendrils lanced out of his body, and attempted to impale Cho.

"Cho, duck!" Ran yelled, as he pushed Cho out of the way, as he was impaled by Mikaboshi's tendrils. "Arrgh!"

"Ran!" Cho said, as he fell back.

"I will finally end you, Father, and take my place as the true…CHAOS KING!" Mikaboshi said with a grin.

"I might have something to say about that," said a voice, as a volley of kunai sliced through the tendrils, freeing Ran in the process.

Mikaboshi looked up to see Kyouki Saotome, (aka "The Big Payback"), and Rosuto Indou (aka "Chaos Force"). Kyouki was once Asuka Langley, a bio-mechanical pilot from an Earth that fell at the hands of "angels", while Rosuto Indou was a version of Ranma Saotome whose sole mission was to destroy elements of Order in the Universe, in order to achieve absolute freedom.

"After all, I think I'm the King of Chaos," Rosuto said with a smirk. He then glances over towards his partner in grime.

"Kyouki, check 'em out," Rosuto said, as he trains his weapon on Mikaboshi.

"You would think that, but no," Mikabosh replied with a smirk. "But no matter; I have what I wanted…"

At that point, Mikaboshi removes his mask, and reveals a familiar face.

"What?" Rosuto said with surprise.

"No way," Cho said.

"Surprised?" Mikaboshi-Ranma said. "All this was just to get to my Father, so that I could still his power. And now that I have the power of Chaos under my control, I can finally rid this reality of Ama and my so-called siblings."

With that, Mikaboshi-Ranma converts his body into a mass of tendrils.

"I'd run if I were you," Mikaboshi-Ranma said, as he spoke in a voluminous voice.

"We have to leave," Cho said. "This fiend's power just grew exponentially."

"Rosuto?" Kyouki said.

"We're leaving," Rosuto said, as he takes out a silver ball from his pocket.

"Is that a thermal detonator?" Kyouki asked.

"A bit excessive, don't you think?"

"Whatever works," Rosuto said, as he presses a button on the silver ball, and tosses it towards Mikaboshi-Ranma. "Grab Ran, and let's roll…"

"But we haven't defeated Mikaboshi-Ranma yet!" Cho said.

"A strategic retreat is best right now," Rosuto said, as he begins to discharge his weapons. "Kyouki?"

"I am initiating mass teleportation in here and outside: now!" Kyouki said, as she, Rosuto, Cho and an unconscious Ran disappears in a flash of light, just the thermal grenade explodes…

Ran slowly wakes up, and sees a familiar face.

"Dad, you're awake," Kyouki said.

"Where am I?" Ran asked.

"You're on the Moon, in the umbral realm where the Moon Kingdom used to be," Cho said. "But, we have a bit of a setback…"

"WHAT setback?" Ran asked.

"Here," Cho said, as he shows his modified PSP to Ran. All around the Earth were no stars, while the Earth itself was almost a molten mass. But what was striking was the fact that there was a giant version of Mikaboshi-Ranma virtually holding the Earth in its hands.

"When did this happen?" Ran asked.

"A few days ago, friend Ran," Herakles said, as he and Sersi enters the medical room.

"We were waiting for you to come out of your coma," Sersi said.

"How many of us are left?" Ran asked.

"Just the core membership of the Avengers, the X-Men, the Justice League and the Titans, as well as the 'God Squad'," Superman said, as he and Wonder Woman entered the room.

"Specifically, who's left on the God Squad?"

"Friend Cho, myself, Sersi, you, Damian, Venus, the Silver Surfer, Bast, Ajak, Clor, Pravati-Kali and Snowbird," Herakles said. "And, of course, we have friends Kyouki and Rosuto."

"And Mikaboshi's forces?"

"Mikaboshi-Ranma's forces are everyone else," Banner said, as he entered the room. "But, there is a problem to consider…"

"Well, we can deal with it on the way to battle," Ran said.

"Actually, you have to sit down for this," Cho said.

"Why?" Ran said.

"Because of this," Cho said, as he shows a mirror to Ran…

"Why am I am a girl?" Ran said, as she felt her face.

"Mikaboshi-Ranma stole your male guise, and your body compensated," Sersi said. "As of now, you are Ran, Norse goddess of war."

"Well, so what?" Ran said with a miff. "All I need to do is used some Jusenkyo water- oh."

"Precisely. Jusenkyo is an element of chaos, and Mikaboshi-Ranma controls Chaos."

"So, what do we need to do now?" Superman asked.

Before Cho could say something, there was a loud voice just outside the palace.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" said Thordis, as she led all of the minions—gods, mortals, heroes and villains—that were under the control of Mikaboshi-Ranma.

"Is that…Usagi?" Ran asked.

"I'm afraid so," Superman said, as he shook his head. "She went around to' take down' the magical elements before taking down the rest of us."

"Make it easy on yourselves, and give up to the embrace the dark touch of Lord Mikaboshi-Ranma!" Thordis said.

"Then, it is over," Ran said with a sigh.

"How can you say that?" Herakles said. "How can you give up?"

"Who's talking about giving up?"

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said, Herk," Ran said, as she turns to face her allies. "I do plan on defeating 'Mikaboshi-Ranma', but our lives are over, win or lose. We might be the last sentient beings in this Universe, now, and the survivors of this last battle will have the responsibility of propagating a new people for a new reality."

There was a moment of silence amongst the last heroes of the Universe…

"Well, I got dibs on Ran!" Herakles said, as he places his arms around Ran's shoulders, only to receive an uppercut from Ran.

"Ow!" Herakles said.

"Anyway, I don't plan on losing, personally speaking."

"And we'll help," Rosuto said, as he got his weapons on his back.

"Right."

"Then, there is one more thing that you can do, Ran of Asgard," said a mysterious voice.

"Who's there?" Ran asked.

"I am 'Gaea', the Earth Mother," said the voice. "I have been weakened by what has happened these past few days, and I wish to lend you my strength."

"How?" Ran asked.

"We should be as one."

"No way, lady," Ran said.

"We don't have too many options left to us, Father," Wonder Woman said.

"Damn," Ran said. "Fine, do as you will-!"

Suddenly, Ran is on fire, as her flesh is sheered away, before restructuring it.

"Whoa," Cho said.

"How do you feel, friend?" Herakles asked, as Ran became a full, primordial Earth goddess.

"I feel weird," Ran said. "I feel…motherly, for some reason…"

"Well, it's creeping me out," Kyouki said. "So, what's next?"

"The rest of you will deal with Thordis and her fellow minions," Ran said, as she formed armor around herself. "I will deal with Mikaboshi-Ranma…"

With that, Ran, the goddess of the Earth, leaves to confront Mikaboshi-Ranma, on his level…

"So, you manage to get a power upgrade," Mikaboshi-Ranma said, as he continued to drain the Earth, as well as the surrounding reality. "But you are too late."

"As long as there is life, it is never too late," Ran said, as she began to increase the potency of her battle aura.

"Then I will have to make sure that you die…by my hand!" Mikaboshi-Ranma said, as he lashed out with tendrils of darkness. Ran waited until the last minute before reappearing right behind to deliver a solid punch to the face.

"Arrgh!" Mikaboshi-Ranma yelled, as he was dislodged from planet Earth.

"Moka Takibisha!" Ran yelled, as she unleashed an energy wave of pure confidence at her son, who sent him sailing away towards the Prometheus Galaxy, the home of the New Gods, and where the Source Wall was located…

Meanwhile, the battle raged between the minions of Mikaboshi-Ranma and the last defenders of the Universe.

"Thunder Moon: Elimination!" Thordis declared, as she unleashed the energies of her Mjolnir, fueled by the power of the Moon.

"Arrgh!" Superman yelled, as he felt the full force of Thordis' fury.

"Now, you shall fall to the might of Thordis!" Thordis said, as she was about to slam her hammer on Superman's head…

Suddenly, Herakles grabs Thordis from behind.

"What?" Thordis said.

"Now, friend!" Herakles yelled.

Superman immediately grabs Thordis' head, and kisses her full on the lips, using his patented "Super Kiss". With it, he can make a lady forget…or remember…

"Whoa," Thordis said with a blush, as her eyes turned to normal. "I didn't know you still felt that way about me, Clark-kun…"

"I'll always have a place for you in my heart, Usagi, but you have to snap out of it," Superman said.

"What happened?"

"That, friend Bunny," Herakles said, as he points towards the chaos, both on the Moon and on Earth.

"Oh, my…"

"Usagi, can you do something about it?" Superman said desperately.

"Well, I am the All-Mother of the Norse, and the Moon Princess," Thordis said. "I think I have a way out…"

Thordis places her hammer in front of her, and let's go of it, allowing sacred Mjolnir to float in mid-air. She then brings up her Silver Chalice.

"I call upon the force of Order to restore what Chaos has rendered asunder!" Thordis declared, as an aura of the Moon Princess forms around her. This aura begins to expand outward, unencumbered by the laws of physics. As the aura expands, it touches the combatants, causing them to be restored to normal. Eventually, the aura continues outward, touching and restoring the Earth back to normal. Where those being, mortal and god alike, have died because of Amatsu-Mikaboshi, both their lives and their domains were restored to normal as well. And thus, the attempts by Mikaboshi-Ranma were thwarted, and the cosmic scales were balanced, once more.

"Ohhhhh…" Thordis said, as she fell, only to be caught by Superman.

"I have you, Usagi," Superman said.

"Thank you, Clark," Thordis said dreamily.

Pause.

"Where is…Ran…?"

Meanwhile, Ran and Mikaboshi-Ranma arrive at an asteroid field near the Source Wall in the Promethean Galaxy…

"You cannot stop me," Mikaboshi-Ranma said with a sneered, as he slowed down.

"Before I do what I must, let me show you how wrong you are," Ran said, as she grabbed one of Mikaboshi-Ranma's tendrils, yanks Mikaboshi-Ranma back, and caused the god of evil to fall into her fist.

"Oof!" Mikaboshi said, as he felt the blow.

Ran quickly began to spin around at a tremendous speed, whipping Mikaboshi-Ranma around, and flung him into a planetoid the size of Jupiter, nearly cracking it in two. As Mikaboshi-Ranma recovered, Ran rams her feet into Mikaboshi-Ranma's stomach.

"Oof!" said the dark god, as Ran leapt off to stand a bit away from her son.

"Your move," Ran said, as she positioned herself while beckoning her son to come after her.

"You think that this is all that I am, Father?" Mikaboshi-Ranma said with a smirk, as he grew bigger. "My power comes from the Void…FROM OBLIVION ITSELF!"

Mikaboshi-Ranma's form changes into a formless, multi-tentacle creature, with the mouth of the mask opening up to reveal an eye.

"MY POWER COMES FROM BEFORE THE UNIVERSE," Mikaboshi-Ranma said.

"Wait a minute," Ran said with realization. "You're the avatar of Chaos!"

"Precisely, which is why I took down the Moon Princess early on," Mikaboshi-Ranma said.

"You should have made sure," Thordis said, as she and the other members of the God Squad arrived.

"Usagi?" Ran said in surprise. "You're okay?"

"I am, my love, thanks to Kal-El's 'Super-Kiss'."

"Superman," Ran said under her breath. She has always had a rivalry with the Man of Steel, ever since he and Usagi had once dated back in the 1930s.

"Now, I'm going to take it out on you, Mikaboshi! Sharingan!"

With her abilities already amped, Ran focused her energies to determine Mikaboshi's weakness, and discovered that the mask was the key.

"Everyone!" Ran said. "Attack the mask! While I charge up my attack."

"You heard our friend!" Herakles yelled. "ATTACK!"

Sersi creates a spell that pushes one of the planetoids into Mikaboshi-Ranma, while Damien distracted Mikaboshi-Ranma by unleashing the fires of Hell upon the dark god.

"Snowbird, send me to yonder rock!" Herakles said, as he points to another asteroid.

"Right!" said the Canadian goddess. She maneuvered around the object of Herakles' desire, and released him.

"Yahoo!" Herakles yelled, as he dived into the asteroid dead center. He then got a good footing, pushed the asteroid apart, and-

"Hey, have a piece of the Rock!" Herakles yelled, as he slammed an object the size of a continent into the Japanese god of evil.

"I will protect you, Lady Pravati!" said Ajaks, as he used his sword to slice off the incoming tendrils.

"I do not need your help, Eternal," Pravati said, as she became the death goddess Kali, as she grew ten feet tall and multiple arms, with each hand containing a bladed weapon.

"This fiend will know death, either by my hand or by Ran's!" Kali said.

"Nice!"

"Brother, you're ready?" Thordis said, as she held up her hammer.

"I am, sister," Clor replied.

"Wonder Twin powers, activate!"

"Huh?"

"Never mind," Thordis said with a giggle, as she and Clor slammed mystic hammers together, and directed the Odin Force to discharge an energy bolt that lanced through Mikaboshi-Ranma.

Meanwhile, while the God Squad dealt with Mikaboshi-Ranma, Ran created her final attack: the Infinite Chidori.

"Now, we end this," Ran said, as she began to move fast towards her target. She then twists her body into a spiral, so not to be impended by Mikaboshi-Ranma's counter-attack.

"Final Attack: Heavenly Thunder Dragon!" Ran yelled, as she hit her target.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mikaboshi-Ranma yelled, as he was split in two. What was left, Amatsu-Mikaboshi, slammed into the Source Wall. Immediately, the wall, as it has done many time to other gods, old and new, began to incorporate the evil god into the wall.

"This isn't over!" Mikaboshi said, as he began to petrify.

"It is, my son," Ran said, as her male persona went back into her, even as Gaea left her body to return to the newly restored Earth. "I should have been a better father to you."

And, with that, Mikaboshi is no more.

"You have done well, Ran of Asgard," Gaea said, as she appeared as an apparition to the Norse god of war. "You have my eternal thanks."

"Thank you, lady," Ran said, as she becomes a he again. "But why do you look like my girl form still?"

"As the mortal say, 'Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery'," Gaea said. "Besides, we're linked from this day forth…my Chaos King."

"Wait, 'Chaos King'? But…are you saying that I'm some sort of villain now?"

"If believing in freedom and individuality is being villainous, then yes you are."

"Huh, I see…"

"Until next time, fare well…"

With that, Gaea was gone.

"Ran!" Thordis said, as she hugged her princely husband. "Oh, husband…"

"Good job, friend Ran," Herakles said with a smile, as the rest of the God Squad arrives. "Surely, the bards will tell tales of your heroism of this day."

"And yours and the others as well, Herc," Ran said. "Let's go home…"

"Way ahead of you, Ran," Cho said, as he initiated his mass teleportation device, for a trip back to Earth.

Days later…

"It's good to be nice and mortal," Ranma said, as he and Usagi relaxed in the backyard of their shared home in Tokyo, Japan. The couple decided to stay out of the limelight for a while, although Usagi, in her capacity as Earth's chief protector, will have to go visit each pantheon to draw up new protocols for interaction between the gods and mortals. After all, to paraphrase the once and future James T. Kirk, when he met the Olympian Apollo the first time, Mankind has no need of gods, especially since one was quite sufficient. At the same time, god or mortal, the Olympians, the Orishas, the Amatsu-kami and many other peoples were of Earth, and had every right to participate, so long as every sentient being is afforded the right to express themselves under the Golden Rule: "Do unto others, as you would have done unto you". And, in spite of this proverb's monotheistic origins, this was philosophy that both Ran and Thordis, as Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino respectively embraced with gusto…

"I'll say," Usagi said. "At least, for a little while…"

"What do you mean?" Ran asked.

"I heard Zeus and Bruce, as the Hulk, got into a fight, which resulted in Bruce being injured severely," Usagi said. "Apparently, Bruce believes that Zeus owes him for freeing him in the underworld, while Zeus thinks otherwise."

Pause.

"Unfortunately, I have to get Zeus to agree to the protocols, and you know how stubborn he is about that sort of thing."

"You need my help?" Ranma asked.

"No, I can handle him, whether I am 'me' or as 'Thordis'. Oh, by the way, the Norns just informed me that the Norse god of fear will be returning soon, so we have to be prepared for his return."

"I never heard of him."

"That's because Father Odin erased him from one of the previous cycles of Ragnorak. Nevertheless, we might have to expand the wielders of the mystic hammers as a back-plan."

"We certainly have those extra hammers, thanks to the Nazis," Ranma said. He then turns towards his wife. "But no matter what, I will be at your side…as always."

"I know," Usagi said with a smile.

Just as the two were about to kiss, they hear a roar in the distance.

"That sounded like a giant monster," Ranma said.

"So it is," Usagi said, as she tapped her hairbrush.

With a thunderous roar, Thordis returns.

"Ready, luv?" Thordis replied.

Ranma smashes his arm bracers together, transforming himself back to Ran, the god of war.

"Ready, luv," Ran said, as he and his wife leaps into action…

Meanwhile, in Ama, the goddess of the Sun is holding court, as she interviews a candidate for a special job…

"Since Amatsu-Mikaboshi is no more, we need a new god of the underworld, but someone who is not evil," Amaterasu said. "We need someone who will manage the dead, the oni and youma in Yomi."

"I understand, Lady Amaterasu," said the candidate.

"Is it true that your father was 'Mamoru Chiba'?" Tsukiyomi asked.

"That is correct."

"And that your mother is 'Naru Osaka'?"

"That is also correct, my Lord."

"Then we have confirmation," Amaterasu said with a sigh. "Our father is Ranma Saotome, who gave birth to you in one of his incarnations…as Naru Osaka."

"Yes," the candidate replied. "One of…Mom's enemies caused her to have amnesia long enough to give birth to me."

"We also know that Mamoru Chiba's present incarnation is Hoshi Sato, who will, in HER lifeline, journey into the past to become Izanmai, our mother."

"THAT I did not know."

"Regardless, it has been determined that you are our sibling, and therefore have a right to become one of us, as the new goddess of the underworld…sister Beryl."

"I see," Beryl Osaka said with a nod. "I must say that in one of my previous incarnations, I was Queen Beryl, ruler of the Dark Kingdom, and servant of Metallia. The Moon Princess allowed me to be reborn after my previous incarnation's defeat, so that I could have a second chance."

"We do know this, Beryl," Susanoo said. "We believe that your changed heart will balance your experience with the youma community."

"I am flattered, Lord Susanoo. I want to…make amends for my past life, and if this is what you want me to do as the means, then I accept your offer."

"We are glad to have you aboard…'Lady Amatsu-Beriru'…"

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Final Note: The somewhat sequel to this is "SMSTSS 22: The Gauntlet of the Gods!" Take care…**


End file.
